What Happens in the Basement
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: BBS to CoM: Care and loyalty can still bloom in the most darkest and coldest of places. - 100 LexZex & Aeleus/Ienzo Drabbles.
1. Drabble 1 to 8

Little drabbles to keep me writing (and sane) during school terms. That and these two are my OTP.

**Rating/Warnings:** PG-13/T - Some sexual references and hints of mild violence here and there.

* * *

**1. Cooking.**

"What's for dinner?"

Zexion gave Lexaeus a quick glance over the shoulder before looking back at the chopping board.

"Smoked salmon and ham" he answered, keeping his fingers away from his knife. The large man walked towards him and looked over his head. The smaller man's skilled hands prepared and cut the salmon into fair pieces - he already had salad and dressing on the plates, the slices of ham grilling in the cooker.

"It smells great," Lexaeus said, as he starting to walk towards his room. He stopped - for a brief moment - then a slight smile dressed his lips as he gave the knot against Zexion's back a small tug. "You should wear an apron more often."

* * *

**2. Argument.**

"You horrible man! You giant, idiotic oaf! You are no help at all, the useless twat. You are always showing me up in front of the others. Belittling me, making me look like a helpless child. Are you trying to make yourself look better next to me? Do you like dragging people down to your level? You bastard!"

"Ha! You have room to talk. I work hard to keep up to your impossible demands and stupid standards. Do I even get a thank you? No! You are just a selfish little brat who does not give a shit about others! You only care about yourself. You think the worlds orbit around you. Well they don't, Zexion! Not unless your head gets any bigger!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

The men stared at each other - eyes full of fury, jaws locked, fists clenched. Poisonous glares and heavy bitterness soaked the room. They just glared, breathing shaking and teeth clenched.

Then, they threw themselves at each other, lips locked and tongues entwined. Their hands and fingers fought to pull away the other's leather. Zexion gave a moaned chuckle - into his partner's mouth - then pulled away, smiling up.

"I like it when we make up" he purred, combing through the short brunet hair.

"Something we agree on" Lexaeus smirked - sly smile - before he made them tumble onto the bed behind.

* * *

**3. Kiss.**

"Sending you to Beast's Castle without back-up. Xemnas is a fool."

Lexaeus listened to Zexion's angry complaining as the small man dressed him in bandages. The Silent Hero had three new scars on his already-marked torso - claw marks that trailed from armpit to navel, _just _missing the nipple. They stop dripping blood thanks to Zexion. The Schemer had cleaned the wounds and started to wrap the roll of bandages around him, covering chest and stomach. Lexaeus sighed.

"It's not that bad, Zexion. You're worrying too much." Zexion pulled a face at that but continued to wrap. Lexaeus rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't kissed it better-"

He shivered as a pair of soft lips pressed against the scratches and long eyelashes brushed his perked nipple. Zexion looked up and smiled sweetly at the man. He continued to wrap up a now quiet Lexaeus.

* * *

**4. Addictive.**

Moaning softly, Zexion licks again. He shivers - a slight shudder. He loves the taste and feel. It's frilling and new. His fingers tighten - not too hard - as he lets his tongue travel and get the full flavour. He hears Lexaeus chuckle and he smiles too.

"Enjoying yourself?" the larger man asks, as he takes a quick bite of his own ice cream cone. Zexion opens his eyes and looks at him, grinning wildly.

"I think we should come to the beach more often" he muses, licking at the strawberry sauce that had dribbled onto his fingers.

* * *

**5. Competition.**

"Done."

Ienzo looked up - eyes wide with shock - as Aeleus placed his complete Rubik cube on the coffee table, before picking up his comic again. The boy on the floor dropped his still scrambled puzzle and picked up the other's. All of the sides matched. He looked up - angry pout on bottom lip.

"You cheated," he said, making excuses.

"How could I cheat if you were watching me?" Aeleus smiled, still reading. Ienzo's brow furrowed. He got up and walked over to the games box, searching for something he could beat the older boy at. Aeleus looked over his page and his smile widened. Ienzo _did_ look very cute when he was angry and flustered. What would happen if he won the boy in a game of chess?

* * *

**6. Heaven.**

Zexion had always been sceptical of the idea of Heaven - Gods, saints, angels, unearthly pleasure. The whole subject was like a hopeful, doomed dream. A dream that is very unlikely to come true. It was just a small possibility that the afterlife held _something _for the immortal. Then again, if Heaven gave him the same feeling he got when he laid naked under clean, white sheets in the relaxing dark - with that powerful amazing-bodied man over him, touching him and kissing him with care, deep and raspy voice quietly whispering worship in his ear - maybe he would start to believe just that little bit.

* * *

**7. Comfort.**

As the sky cracked in two again with a loud boom, ten-year-old Ienzo whimpered, closing his eyes. They got themselves caught in the storm, sheltering from the pounding rain in a bus stop. Ienzo was astraphobia - a fear of lighting. He prayed to Anybody, not to let any tears fall and roll down his cheeks. He wanted to be in his room, hidden under his covers. Another bright light blasted the clouds, making him flinch and sound a distressed whine, burying his face in his hands.

In the loud, frightening noise, he heard a soft sigh and he opened his eyes when he felt earphones rest on his head. Classic rock entered his hearing - blocking the sadist sounds out - and relaxed him. A arm draped around his neck, pulling him close to the seventeen year old body sitting next to him. A large hand stroked and petted his hair. The small boy closed his eyes, fingers twisting into the shirt. He mumbled a quiet thank you.

* * *

**8. Time.**

"Have you noticed," Zexion says aloud as he pulls his toothbrush from his mouth, "that over the years, since we became Nobodies, we haven't changed at all? Physically, I mean."

Lexaeus walks into the bathroom and stares into the mirror Zexion is too looking in. He cups his chin in his fingers.

"Now that you mention it… I guess without a heart, you stop ageing. A fountain of youth as it were." He grabs a bottle of aftershave off the shelf above. "Then again, it's like the saying goes, 'you are only as old as you feel.'"

Zexion chuckles and simply says before putting his toothbrush back into his mouth; "Then I must be one hundred years old."

* * *

**If you have a word or idea for me, please, do tell. ;)**

* * *


	2. Drabble 9 to 13

**9. Flower.**

Zexion was surprised when he found a single red rose in a long glass of water, sitting on his bedside table that morning. He lay there - watching its stillness - completely baffled. He knew where it came from, but he did not know _why_. What did it mean?

He went to find Marluxia - an expert in the flower department - and asked about the meaning behind rose colours. His excuse being 'I'm just curious', of course. Eleven rubbed his neck and refreshed his memory.

"Well, yellow means 'friendship,' orange means 'desire,' pink means 'happiness and thankfulness' -"

"What about red?" Zexion asked bluntly.

"Red has a number of meaning actually. A withered one means that the relationship is over. If its dark red, it stands for 'unconscious beauty.' And a one normal rose means 'I love you.'"

Zexion smiled when he settled down into bed in the evening - the rose still standing on the table, like a brave solider.

"I understand now. Being a Nobody, if you said it out loud, you wouldn't have meant it."

* * *

**10. Stars.**

Aeleus and Ienzo would often sneak out of their rooms at night and walk through the castle, travelling upwards, until they found the roof. The young boys would lay down on a flat place and look up at the inky sky, admiring the dazzling stars and Radiant Gardens' yellow moon. Many, many worlds - most not even on the map - watched them, just as they did. Ienzo turned to look at his best friend, and was puzzled by Aeleus' dreamy expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Aeleus glanced at the boy then back at the sky - still with that peaceful look.

"Yeah. It's just…" He propped himself on an elbow, looking at Ienzo, who was staring back. His voice was in an excited whisper. "Wouldn't it be great, if we discovered a world no one has ever heard of before? Just a blank canvas and we could make it our own. We could name it and make up the rules, like Master Ansem. We'll be like kings and be in control. Doesn't that sound great, Zo?"

Ienzo blinked at him - he wondered about that thought for a long while - then he smiled. He reached up and played with a lock of brown hair.

"It sounds like fun" he said. "Maybe we should invest in a telescope."

* * *

**11. Sinful.**

Pride is an excessive belief in one's own abilities, believing you are far superior above others. Envy is a desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation. Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work. Wrath is manifested in the individual who spurns love instead of fury. Avarice is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body.

Lust could not be that bad. Nobodies could do nothing _but_ lust for one another. Relationships with no ties or silly things like emotions - such as love - to get in the way. Just physical attraction, pleasurable urges and a neutral understanding for one another. But then again, when they would lay in bed - thinking the other was fast asleep and just gaze into the Darkness - they could not help but think that the relationship was slightly empty and just that bit cold.

If they had hearts, they might have made the most of lust _and_ love.

* * *

**12. Falling.**

Zexion woke with a start - his body almost jumped out of his skin. He looked around, working out where he was. He was in Lexaeus' room, of course. They sometimes spend the night in each other's rooms. A common rotation.

Zexion's sudden fit woke up the large man next to him, who made him jump once again by just resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Zexion nodded, laying back down.

"I'm fine" he mumbled, pulling the duvet up to his chin. "It was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" the large man asked again, something like concern in his voice.

"I'm an illusionist" Zexion said shortly. "Bizarre dreams are common with me. Don't fret."

"…Alright then." Five leaned forward a pressed a kiss to the Six's lips, just to comfort them both. "Good night."

"Night Lex."

Zexion settled down but stayed awake, until he was sure Lexaeus was slumbering, and then crept out of bed and the room. He entered his own bedroom and pulled a large, leather-bond book from the shelf, turning to the correct page.

'Falling dreams are a theme that is quite common in the world of dreams. As with most common dream themes, falling is an indication of insecurities, instabilities, and anxieties. You are feeling overwhelmed and out of control in some situation in your life. This may reflect the way you feel in your relationship or in your work environment. You have lost your foothold and cannot hang on or keep up with the hustle and bustle of daily life. Falling dreams also often reflect a sense of failure or inferiority in some circumstance or situation. It may be the fear of failing in your job, loss of status, or failure in love. You feel shameful and lack a sense of pride. You are unable to keep up with the status quo or that you don't measure up…'

Zexion slammed the book shut, throwing it onto the floor, grumbling to himself as he walked back to Lexaeus' room.

Nonsense. Utter nonsense.

* * *

**13. Eyes.**

Every time Lexaeus got a rare glimpse of Zexion's eyes - both, without his long hair in the way - he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in that empty space in his chest. Zexion didn't have Ienzo's eyes. Sure, they were the same shape, the same shade but they were missing something. That warm shine Ienzo used to have when he smiled. That small little light that Aeleus loved to see. However with Zexion, it was as if he was holding something back. They were soulless. They were cold. Attractive but empty. It was almost depressing at times.

What was even worst, was that he knew Zexion felt the same when he looked into his eyes.

* * *

A anonymous reviews by the name of _spoke ()_ offered the word **Falling.**


	3. Drabble 14 to 17

**14. First.**

Aeleus had kissed a few girls in his teenaged life, so that made him quite experienced. Little Ienzo - however - had never kissed anyone before, _ever_. All right, he had kissed people on the cheek or forehead, but never on the lips. That was different.

He knew how kissing worked - It requires a total of thirty-four facial muscles and 112 postural muscles. The most important muscle involved is the orbicularis oris muscle, which is used to pucker the lips, and is informally known as the 'kissing muscle.' In the case of the French kiss, the tongue is also an important part, and that lips have many nerve endings so they are sensitive to touch and bite.

He knew _how_ it worked but he had never _experimented_. Now he was going to kiss Aeleus.

Aeleus!

They had 'been together' for a while (without anyone knowing - Gods forbid!) but all they did was cuddle and whisper silly lovesick clichés to each over. Until _that _moment - Hidden in the courtyard, in a sheltered space between the castle wall and the shed the apprentices kept their bikes. Not the most romantic of venues but Ienzo did not want to get caught. Someone could walk in on then if the boys were in a bedroom. On the upside, it was raining. Rain was romantic, right? No one would be outside in the miserable weather, anyway.

"If it makes you feel better," Aeleus soothed, "I haven't kissed another boy before. So that makes you my first 'boy-kiss.'"

No. That did _not_ help. It was awkward, knowing he was going to kiss a boy. An older boy. Who had kissed many times before.

The boy shivered as Aeleus placed his calloused but gentle hands on his warm cheek - his lips baring his kind, warm smile - then leaned down to make his move. Ienzo gasped and clasped his hand over the older boy's mouth.

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" he asked, timidly. Aeleus chuckled and moved the hand away, placing the slim arm calmly around his waist.

"No, Zo. Not unless you ask me to."

He tried again but the other hand clamped around his mouth.

"And the others are not going to know about it. Right, Al?"

The brunet rolled his eyes. He moved the arm so Ienzo was hugging him.

"Of course not. It's our little secret."

"You better not." Ienzo started to babble. "If someone found out, we'll be in a lot of trouble. Especially if Master Ansem found out. He might - MPHRPHM!"

Aeleus had pulled Ienzo up to his height - His trainers above the ground - and had meshed their lips together. In a loving kiss.

The young boy's breathing stop, his heart beat ran faster and his eyes widen in shock. Aeleus was _kissing him - _A hand tangled in his long hair and skilled lips ticking against his still ones. He felt Aeleus' tongue - his tongue?! - briefly brush his trebling mouth, before he pulled away and placed Ienzo safely on the ground again. He looked very pleased and could not help but laugh at Ienzo's pink-dusted face.

"So, what do you think?"

Ienzo looked at the floor, embarrassed, then mumbled quietly; "Wet."

Aeleus laughed again.

"That's the first time someone has described my kissing as 'wet.'"

He lifted his hood over his head then started to walk into the rain. Ienzo pulled him back under the cover. He wrapped his arms around Aeleus' neck.

"That don't mean I didn't _like _it" he smiled - impish - before closing his eyes and pouting his soft lips. He stepped into his tiptoes, for extra reach.

Aeleus chuckled.

"You're weird" he smiled as he nuzzled the small, cute nose, and then leaned in, to start on their second kiss.

* * *

**15. Warrior.**

Zexion was not the strongest, or the fastest, nor the most agile of the Nobodies. He relied on cunning, wit, creativity - His mind, to be blunt, (and his powers.)

You can't run head first into battle. You need to plan - see all the angles - then you have a good chance of victory and to live another day. Not that the young neophytes understood that side of battles. They live on the edge, try to stick the knife in first and get that exciting rush through their empty shells they call bodies.

"You know, if you work out more, your fighting will improve"

Zexion didn't justify Demyx with an answer, or a look in his direction. Why didn't he and Axel just _go away_? The Schemer was trying to complete a report about new Heartless found in Land of Dragons and it needed to be done before the next meeting.

The redhead leaned over the table, his fox-like face too close for comfort.

"I bet that the women will like you if you bulked up a little" he grinned. "They will be wooing over ya."

"I don't want women _wooing _over me" Zexion snarled, moving back in his chair. "I'm a thinker, not a fighter. I work with tactics and strategy. Not muscles and brut strength."

"Just because you're weak" Demyx smirked.

"Leave!" Zexion pointed at the door. "Get out or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Axel snorted. "Throw the book at us-AH!"

He and Demyx were lifted into the air by two giant hands. They gulped.

"Hey Lex" Demyx smiled, nervous. "What's up? …Apart from us."

"What were you two going to do?" Lexaeus asked calmly, a hint of a threat in his booming voice.

"Erm… Leave Zexion alone to do his work?"

"Right answer."

Six laughed lightly, as Lexaeus dropped the boys onto the floor with a 'thump' and watched them run away.

Oh. He relied on a strong, calculating partner too. There is no point going into war just to fight alone.

* * *

**16. ****Innocence.**

Zexion always gets what he wants. _Always_.

He has different strategies - arguments, threats, sometimes illusion torture for the most stubborn of delightful morons. He could worm around most people if he just put his mind to it.

He has a special tactic of his Silent Hero. All he has to do is to climb onto his lap - snuggling really close - and tilt his head to the side, and a little downward, but remembering to look up at him. He puts his curled-up left hand near his mouth and brushes his finger of his right against Lexaeus - on his chest, on his cheek, under his chin. He puts on a cooing little voice on, maybe even sweeten the deal with a soft 'Please Lexie.'

It takes awhile - just a few minutes - but it works almost every time. When the man gives in, Zexion smiles proudly, thanks him then claims his prize.

The most deadly and affective of Zexion's winning ways - the innocent look.

* * *

**17. Fairytale.**

Ienzo was the closest to Kairi's age, so he was the first one she went to when she was bored. One time, the boy tried to make-up a story for her, using props as he bounced around the room;

"…The king ordered the six knights to go and slay the dragon. Obeying, the brave knights grabbed their swords…"

"But that's a feather duster, Ienzo."

"…And their shields…"

"That's a tea tray."

"And climbed on their trusted steeds."

"That's a _broom_."

"Kairi, please! Use your imagination."

The girl sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine, fine."

"Now, where was I…? Oh, right. The knights rode to the dragon's cave" he said, as he 'galloped' over to the open lounge door. "And waited for the beast to appear…"

"Then the biggest of the knights turned on them, for he _was _the dragon!" the girl shrieked with a giggle. Ienzo put his hands on his hips.

"Kairi, that's not how the story goes. Stop intur-AH! Aeleus! Put me down! Put me down now! AH!"

* * *

Joisy of _Woven Misery _suggested **Innocence. **Go read _any _story on that account. It's all so, so good!


	4. Drabble 18 to 22

**18. Illness.**

Ienzo kicked his blanket away. His forehead felt like it was on fire.

The poor child was moved into the medical ward when he started to feel sick. He had pain in the right side of his abdomen, a loss of appetite, a fever, and he had been vomiting with the feeling of drowsiness.

They were typical systems of Appendicitis. Not even a Mega-Potion could fit that.

Now he was freezing.

He pulled the blanket around his slim body again and groaned into his bleach-white pillow. Stupid organs. Stupid privet castle doctors. Stupid disinfection smell that every medical place seemed to be cursed with.

The door at the end of the ward opened with a soft 'click.' Ienzo pecked out from under the covers - It was Aeleus.

"Hey, our darling Sick-Bucket" the older boy teased, as he walked over, swinging a large paper bag around. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible!" the boy whined.

"Oh, poor little Ienzo." Aeleus sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled at the cloth that covered his best friend's face, who just snarled up at him. "Always a pleasure to see your beaming smile, mate." He rested a hand on the boy's forehead, moving it around to his pillowed cheek. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Yeah." Ienzo wrapped his arms around his torso. "I'm in two minds about the operation. I want to get rid of the pain… but I don't want someone cutting me up."

"Well… it's not going to last, is it? It is better if you have the surgery anyway. It'll get worst if you don't."

"But it will leave a scar!"

Aeleus ruffled the blue mop of hair.

"You'll get a _small_ scar. Anyway, girls dig boys with scars."

"Oh yeah. Look at Braig. _Total babe magnet_."

Aeleus rolled his eyes playfully.

"Alright. If you're in a mood," he smiled, as he pulled a purple box from his bag, "I guess you don't want these chocolates."

"Chocolates?" Ienzo sat up bolt right suddenly, eyes staring at the box.

"Yep. I got a fancy selection box of you, but since you're being a grump…"

"No, no." Ienzo pulled the box towards him and pulled the lid off. "I can have chocolates."

Aeleus chuckled, grabbing a truffle for himself. "Never too ill for sweets, hmm?"

* * *

**19. Cat.**

Lexaeus could not help smiling at the grey and dirty white tabby that twisted around his ankles. The tom kept jumping up on his hind-legs and batting the black material of the man's cloak. Lexaeus just grinned silently, throwing a small bite of his lunch to the creature, amused by the small munching sounds it made.

"You know, you remind me of someone," the Hero tells the cat, as it jumps onto the wall the large Nobody is already sitting on. "He's small and slim…" The cat licked a paw. "And likes to keep clean too."

He tilted his head to the side. The cat just looked at him - not meowing, not clawing. The man sighed and gave it more food. "And he doesn't ask for things either. Rather, he gives little signs. Just to get what he wishes. He doesn't need words to send out a message… I bet you would claw someone if you don't get want, wouldn't you. He does that too, just without sharp nails… though his nails are pretty sharp anyway."

The cat just cleaned his paws again. Lexaeus chuckled and leaned over to pet the tabby, so it purred with pleasure.

"He likes a good tickle under the chin too."

* * *

**20. Dazed.**

"Lexaeus!"

Zexion looked around but could not find his partner anywhere. He was lost - Lexaeus was, that is. Zexion _never_ gets lost. He is not that type of person. He does not just _lose himself_ like that.

It was this world. Nothing is black and white in Wonderland. If you are not careful, you will end up being two inches tall and trapped in an overgrown garden. Hopefully, Lexaeus was alright.

"Lexaeus! Where are you?"

"I'm here."

Zexion heard the larger Nobody's voice but from an odd direction - above his head. He looked up, and then fell onto his rear in shock. Lexaeus was upside-down above him, standing up straight. He pointed a shaking finger at him.

"What the devil are you doing on the ceiling?!"

Lexaeus blinked at him. "I'm not the one who is on the ceiling."

It took a moment for Zexion to register the situation, but when he did, he suddenly felt very dizzy and disorientated. Why didn't he notice the roof beams by his feet before?

"Lexaeus… Get me down."

The giant man rubbed the neck. What to do, what to do.

"Maybe I can pull you down. Stand up."

Slowing and unsure, Zexion got onto his feet again and raised his hand above his head. Lexaeus took hold of the shaking palms. "When I count to three, I want you to jump. Okay?"

Zexion nodded.

"Alright. One…Two…Three!"

With a 'wow' and a 'ow,' Zexion landed in Lexaeus' arms - Cloak ruffled and hair flopped over.

"Are you okay?"

Zexion looked up at Lexaeus, confused and unsure about what had happened. Then he buried his face into a familiar shoulder.

"I really, _really_ hate this world. Can we go back to Never Was now? Please!"

* * *

**21. ****Hands.**

Lexaeus' hands were big and rough-skinned. After the hours of training and toning his body to physical perfection, they were callused to the touch. So it was surprising that Zexion - with his small, soft hands, free from strain and the signs of hard work - enjoyed the feeling of the large palms and long fingers brushing his sensitive skin. Not that Five complained. Zexion had such _lovely_ skin.

* * *

**22. ****Scent.**

Zexion's overly-sensitive nose was like a twisted blessing - everything smelt so strong, sometimes he could taste it. He can smell people like no one else could or wishes to. Everyone has their own scent - Demyx smells like rainwater, Axel is like burning wood, Marluxia is floral in smell, and Larxene smells like o-zone.

Even Lexaeus has his own smell - a rich earthy smell. Like volcanic, fertile dirt. It's not over-powering, it's just right. He had grown to enjoy it.

It was strange that he loves his scent, while Lexaeus often describes the young Nobody's own scent as something completely different - dark and clean.

* * *

**If you do read these, I'm gratefully, and you _can_ leave reviews/ideas for me. I don't mind. I will reply too. I won't brush you off. I'm nice like that.**


	5. Drabble 23 to 28

**23. Pray.**

The tables had been turned.

Lexaeus - who had been sent by Zexion to take down Riku and was ordered _not_ to fail as Vexen did - was fading. The predator had become the prey in a small moment of time.

To 'die' at the hands of a scrawny adolescent boy. The embarrassment is almost laughable.

Nevertheless, there is no more time for self-pity or hatred. There is no time for anything at all. Except - for a brief second or two - just to pray to any God or great force that might listen to a mere Nobody, to make Zexion see sense of the Organization's foolish, child-like games and get away before he is in too deep. Before he drowns just like him.

* * *

**24. Pain.**

Zexion tries not to flinch and whine in pain. He tries not to move his arm away and slap away Lexaeus' own hands. He just lets the bigger man carefully pull a large splinter of clear glass out of broken skin in his upper arm. Easy, small tugs. Blood dripping down the leather of his coat.

He smirks, laughing at a privet joke then talks in a raspy voice.

"Don't you think its silly that Nobodies don't feel, yet we do still feel _some _things? Like pain, for example. And loneliness. We feel lonely when we're on one-man mission, no? And attrition, lust, and understanding for others in our situation. Even hunger, even disappointment. Ah!"

The hand-sized shard is finally out. The wound is deep so Lexaeus gives Zexion a Potion from his pocket - pulling the cork out first. Zexion mumbles a 'thank-you' and pours the green liquid into his mouth. He can feel his arm tingle in the strangest of ways. The muscle tissue and flesh repairs easily. The leather remains ripped, but it is nothing. It could be fixed.

Zexion stands up, off the floor and turns to Lexaeus.

"So?"

Lexaeus raises an eyebrow at him, so Six repeats himself. "Don't you think it's silly?"

The Hero nods and picks up his Tomahawk.

"Yes. Painfully silly."

* * *

**25. Scream.**

Nobodies are not meant to feel fear. They do not cower in the shadow. They brave what may come, and what is already there. Nothing is meant to make them shiver, or scare them.

Nobodies were meant - and could possibly be - the bravest of creatures.

That fact, and believes of 'normal' people, still did not stop that cold shiver from dancing down the Hero's spin, when his Schemer cries out his name when he was in panic and trouble. When an enemy overpowers the younger, weaker nobody - and he could not do anything else in defence -, all he could do was shout of Lexaeus. It was all too familiar. Repeated many times.

* * *

**26. Cloud.**

"That one looks like a lion."

Ienzo twisted his face, trying to see the shape in the blue sky.

"No it doesn't" he sighed, shaking his head. "I think it looks more like a sheep."

"You think all of them look like sheep," Aeleus drawled.

"No!" Ienzo pouted and furrowed his brow at him, then turned back to look at the sky. "It's just that they all look so fluffy."

Aeleus chuckled to himself, folding his arms behind his head - The grass was surprisingly comfortable. "You have no imagination."

"I do have an imagination" the young child whined. "It's the heat. It's affecting my thinking."

"Whatever Ienzo." Aeleus' eyes lidded - A calm smile on his lips. Ienzo looked up again too, watching the white, light shapeless-shapes float on.

"I wonder what it would be like to drift like a cloud," he mumbled. "I mean, we can fly around in Gummi Ships but we can't just… take it slowly and admire everything." Aeleus nodded in agreement. He sat up and started to quote a familiar verse, waving a hand in an actor-like manner.

"I wandered lonely as a cloud, that floats on high o'er vales and hills. When all at once I saw a crowd, a host of golden daffodils; Beside the lake, beneath the trees, fluttering and dancing in the breeze." Ienzo - still lying on the ground - stared at him for a moment, stunned then started to laugh loudly.

"Where did that come from?" he sniggered. "You _are_ strange."

"I happen to like that poem" Aeleus huffed, embarrassed and a little hurt.

"Oh, Aeleus. You are _such_ a romantic. How lucky am I?"

Growling in frustration, Aeleus moved so he was hovering over his best friend - hands on each side of Ienzo's head, eyes level. The dog tags he was wearing tapped the smaller boy on the chin.

"You are very rude. Do you know that?"

Ienzo stared up at the angry teen for a moment - unsure what to do or what to say - then smiled sweetly, pointing up at the bitter face above him.

"Now I see a looming Allie-shaped cloud. I hope it doesn't drift away too soon."

The older boy stared at him - just for a moment - then grinned too, admitting defeat and leaning down to give his friend a quick kiss on his brow.

* * *

**27. Dusk.**

The sunset over the sleepy village in the valley made everything glow in an angelic way. The smoke from chimneypots disappeared into the golden lights above, the perfect houses and roads in set twisted patterns. The lush colours - yellows and oranges, the green of the grass and leaves, the blue of the flowing stream - melted together in unison. It was quiet. The breeze and the tweeting of baby birds were the only sounds made in the silence.

On a hill above the glade - under the relaxing shade of a tree - Lexaeus and Zexion sat together and took in the wonderful sight. The youngest Nobody sighed at a whispering volume, rubbing the muscular chest of his partner.

"Great view, hmm?"

"Beautiful" Lexaeus agreed, his arm around Zexion tightening a touch. "Those people down there don't know they live in such a blissful place. They take it for granted."

"I know. It is a real shame… Should we go?"

"Yes. It's getting late."

The men stood up and raised their dark hoods over their heads. They turned to their privet army of Dusks, who had been waiting for their masters to stop admiring the view. With weapons in hand, Lexaeus pointed to the picturesque town at the bottom of the hill.

"Go ahead. We'll follow."

* * *

**28. Identity.**

"If we get our hearts back," Zexion asks one evening over dinner, "would you still call yourself Lexaeus, or would you go back to using the name 'Aeleus?'"

The larger man across the table looks up at him and swallows his mouthful of food.

"Why do you ask?"

Zexion shrugs. "Just wondering."

Lexaeus thinks about the question and answer for some time. What could he say? He had never though about it before.

If that time would come, would he keep his Nobody name and live with that shadowed reputation of heart stealing and Darkness? Or, would he take a dead man's name and be forced to live up to said name? To even mirror his life and live it again. Maybe, he would take another name all together. Start again and make a new life. Yet, how many lives can one body take?

He looks back at Zexion, who is waiting patiently for his answer. He says simply; "I guess it depends on the situation and my future afterward." He raises an eyebrow to his partner. "What about you?"

Zexion looks at his half-empty plate and answers quietly; "I don't know really. That's why I asked you."

* * *

**Word Credit: **_This Charade _suggested **Scream. **and** Pray. **Also, Josiy of _Woven Misery _gave me yet another word, this time **Dusk. **Thank guys!

And thanks to anyone who reviewed. I do love you so.


	6. Drabble 29 to 34

**29. Empty. **

Zexion never realised how large Castle Oblivion was without anyone there. Even with about twenty-five floors, the six of them always got under each others' feet. The fighting never stopped. The bickering and slander was pestering. It was not out of the ordinary to have china and pottery flying across the halls.

Now, it was quiet and still. Everything was abandoned. The halls echoed every time he walked. It was maddening.

Going to bed alone that night was going to be the hardest thing to do.

* * *

**30. False.**

He knew he was not Aeleus.

Aeleus would always be there to cheer Ienzo up when the boy was in tears, and to give him soft, little kisses. To smile at the boy and tell him how proud he was of him. He was supporting and protective - a perfect big brother for him.

Lexaeus was just as supporting but in a more silent way, and he didn't need to cheer up Zexion. The boy had no heart, so he couldn't get upset.

That was another thing.

Zexion was not Ienzo.

Both were cunning and witty, but Zexion lacked Ienzo's naïve innocents and childish charm. Lexaeus - or rather _Aeleus_ - wanted that back. The sweetness and kindness. That again, Zexion - or Ienzo - might want the more sunny and friendly Aeleus behaviour.

It was hard to live like that. If no whimsy, no boyish hope.

Lexaeus and Zexion are nothing more then grown-up, imperfect fakes of the real thing.

* * *

**31. Shadows.**

With just the small table lamp baring light, Lexaeus' room resided in mostly darkness. The man's eyes couldn't stay open, nor could he focus on his book. What time was it? Eleven-thirty?

Never Was has always been in darkness. The neon-lights and streetlamps were a necessity - not for show. You never know who or what could be lurcking behind you. Heartless like the dark and attack anyone who came close - Even Nobodies. Everyone is the same to them. They are the real monsters that plague children's nightmares.

Lexaeus didn't fear the dark. He was wary, but not fearful.

He looked to his side and glazed a upon the young man sleeping in his shadow. When he was asleep, Zexion was so still and peaceful, and not a threat when he was laying on his stomach. His breathing soft and whispering.

Lexaeus pulled the dark green covers over the little body - over his back to his shoulders - and smirked as his lover mumbled something in his sleep, curling up just that bit more. He stroked the silky, slate hair with careful fingers. The shadows on the slim body suited him so well.

* * *

**32. Frog.**

The damp, orange amphibian - with its large, bulbous eyes and bent, flinching long legs - made lazy, gurgling noise while the smiley young boy held it in his hands.

Aeleus sighed, twirling his scalpel in his fingers like a baton. He was bored. The others were already done and eating dinner by that time.

"Ienzo, can we start _now_?"

Ienzo started to stroke the frog along its bumpy spine with a slow thumb.

"In a second."

"You said that half-an-hour ago."

Aeleus tried to take the frog but Ienzo won't let him.

"Do we have to cut him up?" the boy asked. "I don't think its very fair. Nobody likes to have their bellies cut up and organs ripped out.

"What are we going to do about the investigation results?" Aeleus asked.

"We can copy from Even. Or Braig. He copies off us all the time. Come on Aeleus. We can't kill him for no reason. Please…"

It was not the life and safety of the frog that was getting to Aeleus. It was the pleading eyes and gentle smile of Ienzo. The youngest boy had a soft spot for little creatures. Maybe because he was small too. He would get pick on for his height every-so-often. Aeleus smiled softly.

"Fine."

Ienzo grinned, showing his perfectly white milk teeth.

"Really? We're not going to kill him?"

"No, no." Aeleus took the frog from him, trying his best not to drop it. "We'll find him a nice lily pad from him in the fountain."

"Thank you Allie" Ienzo squealed, linking arms with his friend. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"That's okay. Let's just hurry up. I'm starving. Between Dilan and Xehanort, they will be nothing left when we get there."

* * *

**33. Pie. **

There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen - baking pasty and sweet berries. It was very familiar. Like an old friend.

Lexaeus looked around the doorframe and found a flush-faced Zexion, amongst a mess of upturned bowls and bags of flour and sugar. The young boy was mixing batter and was covered in it. He wiped his forehead, smearing white powder across his skin.

He glanced up for a moment, not really seen Lexaeus at first, then jumped back in shock. He dropped his wooden spoon and pinned his arm at his sides.

Unless Lexaeus was mistaken, he was sure Zexion looked almost embarrassed.

The boy looked away, arms wrapped around himself.

"You're back early."

"What's all this?" the large man asked, stepping closer. Zexion bit his lip.

"I wanted to do something… nice for you. Since you've been away so long, I though it would be good of me if I made blackberry pie for you. I haven't made it in awhile, and I know it's your favourite."

"Oh." Lexaeus didn't know what to say. "Erm… Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know. I just wanted to."

Lexaeus smiled a little. It was rare of Zexion to do something that… sweet.

"But what's with the mess?" He picked up half of an eggshell off the floor. "You're normally quite tidy."

"I've had… a little bit of trouble with the pastry" Zexion admitted. He looked into the vat of brown and frowned. "It doesn't taste right."

Lexaeus knew what he meant - _It doesn't taste the same._

The man leaned forward and ran his finger over Zexion's cheek - There was some batter on his skin. Zexion flinched slightly at the touch, and watched in amazement as the man had a taste.

Zexion was right. It didn't taste the same, as he (or someone else) used to make it. However…

"It's delicious" he smiled. Zexion shook his head.

"It's not right."

"It's still very good." Lexaeus picked up the wooden spoon and held it to Zexion's lips. "Try it."

"I'm not having raw pasty mix" Zexion scoffed. Lexaeus pressed the head of the utensil to his partner's lips.

"Just taste."

Zexion sighed - feeling above this - then licked. He pulled away and sighed again, this time with a smile.

"I guess it's okay" he purred, dipping a finger into the bowl.

"It's more then okay" Lexaeus chuckled. He too ran his finger around the edge of the metal vat. "You're a brilliant cook."

The smile on the Schemer's face was a smug one.

"I have a _certain_ touch with food" he laughs, as they ate the entire bowl between them, not caring about the threat of stomach-ache. They were too wrapped up in sweets and chuckles to care too much.

* * *

**34. Vacation.**

Xemnas was not a grim slave driver like most might think. The Nobodies of the Organization were sometimes granted a day off - good behaviour got you two. If the sky had fallen, it was three days. Four was pushing it.

On those days, it depended on who it was, on how those days were spent - world exploring, relaxing in their private rooms. Zexion preferred to spend it in the solitude of his room in the lower floors, resting his always-working mind with a good book or crossword. If he was lucky, Lexaeus had time off too. He would always invite the man to join him, for the company, and if the Silent Hero distracted him from the book with sweet talk and skilled lips and hands, who was Zexion to complain?

Lexaeus would even sometimes _spend the night_, which Zexion never protected against. Then the next day - if Xemnas let them - they could sleep-in and stay in the warmth and peace together. Maybe even try - like the others tried when they wore civilian clothes, talked about nothing and ate sea salt ice-cream - to be normal for once.

* * *

Word Credit: **False. **was offered by _This Charade _and_ Miss Lia _gave **Shadows. Empty. and Pie.** (I won't have thought of that last word in a million years.)


	7. Drabble 35 to 40

**35. Difference.**

Aeleus never realised how different he and Ienzo was until they got a little closer.

Ienzo was petite and slim-built, with soft, sloping features. Aeleus was the tallest and stronger, with more angled features.

Ienzo dressed for style and fashion while Aeleus dressed for comfort and practicability.

Ienzo was an only child who came from a wealthily family, living in a grand city house made for twenty. Aeleus had many brothers and sisters - some with children of their own - all of which lived on a small farm in the middle of Nowhere.

Ienzo saw the big picture when it came to experiments and tasks, and always spoke his mind, while Aeleus looked at the little details and listened to everyone before giving his own point of view.

Although, maybe it was those small differences that made their friendship special. Those little pieces they had, which the other lacked.

* * *

**36. Care.**

"Oh, p-perfect!"

Lexaeus looked around (or _tried_ his best to look around in the blizzard) while Zexion continued to complain. "Why did w-we have to-o go looking for-r Rapid Th-Thrusters in the S-Summit? It is pointless! Now we have no where-re to stay-y for the ni-night. Achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

"T-Thank you." Zexion sniffed and pinched his nose. His head felt heavy and his throat was full of mucus. "Oh, Hell."

Lexaeus put an arm around his shivering comrade, in an attempted to warm him. He looked around again, and saw a black area against the mountain surface.

"Come on. We can stay in that cave."

"_D-Delightful_."

The cave was dark and smelled a little like damp. It was - however - empty and deep so they could get away from the wind and snow, and there was odd little shrubs growing in cracks, which could be used a fire fuel. Lexaeus placed his bag on the ground, as Zexion settled down for the night.

"There is a blanket and some food in there."

Thanks to the fairly dry, woody plants and some flint, a fire was burning perfectly, and the sandwiches (a la Xaldin) were very good. Zexion - flushed, shuddering and sniffing - finished his late night feast first. Lexaeus glanced at the miserable Nobody leaning up against his side.

Zexion had a terrible immune system.

Lexaeus sighed and offered the smaller Nobody his remaining sandwich.

"You need to keep your strength up."

The Schemer smiled slightly and only took half. "Thank you."

Lexaeus pressed a kiss to the long hair. "I don't like it when you're ill."

"I'm not on the edge of death, Lex" Zexion smirked. "I'll be fine."

"All the same." Lexaeus draw Zexion closer. "…You should try to get some sleep. I'll keep watch and tomorrow, we will look for a town so we can get you some medicine."

"Primitive herb remedies. Oh joy." Zexion gave him a peck on the cheek then snuggled up close to the warm, inviting body. "Good night."

"Good night."

Lexaeus watched the ambers of the fire burn and snap away while he listened to the whistling wind and Zexion's calm - if not slightly groggy and snuffed - breathing.

* * *

**37. Sadness.**

Zexion did not cry when Lexaeus' scent faded away.

Not a tear. Not a whimper. Not even a sigh.

He did not have a heart. Of course, he did not feel anything. It was ludicrous to even suggest it.

Yet, it was he who sent the Hero to his death. It was his plan that when foul. He was the one who misjudged Riku. Maybe he could feel… guilty? That must have been the heavy weight on his empty chest. Guilt for sending his dear friend to his grave.

He did not cry over the loss, but instead basked in the knowledge that, if he did have a heart, he would cry forever over his Hero. Contented with that in mind, he picked up his Lexicon and went to do the next best thing.

Take revenge.

* * *

**38. Brand.**

"What's with the scarf?" Even asked one summer afternoon, giving the lilac material wrapped around the youngest apprentice's neck a small tug. Ienzo tried to bat the hand away.

"I'm cold."

"It's thirty degrees centigrade outside" Even smirked. "You must be boiling."

He was, actually - His hair was stuck to his forehead - And he did look silly, wearing a scarf with shorts and a t-shirt.

Biting his bottom lip, Ienzo slowly unravelled his scarf and tied it around his waist instead. Even's frosty green eyes widened in surprise.

"What's that?" he grinned, pointing at the large purple-and-black bruise on the base of Ienzo's neck.

The boy placed a shy hand over the mark. "It's nothing."

"It's _huge_!" The eldest boy pushed his glasses up his nose, getting a closer look. "How did you get it?"

"I fell" Ienzo hissed, stepping away.

"Odd place to gain a bruise from a fall" Even mused, as he walked into the storage room. "It must have hurt."

"It did."

Ienzo looked to the other side of the room and gave a short, unimpressed look to the boy writing notes at the desk - eyes on paper and wearing a small smirk. Ienzo furrowed his brow. "A lot."

* * *

**39. Thought.**

"Lexaeus?"

"Hmm."

"What do you think of me?"

"…"

"Well?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Generally. What do you think of me, generally?"

"Well… I think you are, generally... alright."

"…'_Alright_?'"

"Is something wrong?"

"You just see me as '_alright_?'"

"…Why? What do you see me as?"

Zexion crossed his arm, looking as proud as a peacock but embarrassed too. "My whole world."

* * *

**40. Silver.**

Ienzo was shocked when he looked into the slim box in his hand. He dropped the lid onto the floor and ran his fingers up and down the large shining links resting on the silky padding. It was simple - just a silver chain - but it was pretty - no - _beautiful._ It was perfection.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Ienzo looked up and met Aeleus' eyes, shining through the darkness. He was sitting crossed-legged with the smaller boy on the library floor, a small frown on his lips. He was like a kicked puppy.

Ienzo run his finger through his slate hair. "No." Aeleus looked away, broken-hearted. Ienzo smiled. "I don't like it. I _love_ it."

Aeleus looked up, his heart becoming alive again. "Really?"

"Of course" Ienzo smirked. He took the necklace out of its box, watching the snowy moonlight outside bounce of the gleaming surface. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

Aeleus smiled properly. He stretched somewhat, trying to act causal.

"It's nothing really. I thought you might like it, that's all."

Ienzo stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He held both ends of the chain in his hands.

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Erm… Sure."

Aeleus took the necklace then kneeled up on his knees, leaning closer to Ienzo so he could reach around the slim neck. His fingers stumbled a little, and the boy breathing warm air on his shoulder was not helping in the slightest. When the clasp finally clicked, Ienzo grinned up to the blushing face and gave the teenager a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" he smiled. "And I didn't get you anything yet. I feel guilt now."

Something wicked flashed in Aeleus' eyes and he leaned closer again, grinning inanely.

"I know what _I_ want for Christmas."

Ienzo dreaded to ask but - "What do you want?"

Aeleus glanced upward for a moment, and Ienzo copied. Then gulped.

A sprig of mistletoe. Hanging from one of the stair's beams. His cheeks flushed.

"But it's only the fifteenth. The rest of the decorations are not up yet - Ah!"

Ienzo did not really have a moment to protest. Not when he was flat on his back with a gigged friend pinning him down, kissing him all over.

**

* * *

**

**Word Credit -** Thank you to _Khelc-sul Renai_ (for **Care. Sadness. **and** Thought**.) and _Drowning in Ice_ (for **Silver.**)


	8. Drabble 41 to 47

**41. Nocturnal.**

Aeleus was a very light-sleeper.

He actually enjoyed night-time - the peace and the quiet. The castle was still, as if the whole building belonged to him and not a soul was present apart from himself.

The thunderstorm was the only sound that night, but it sounded muffled to his ears, being that his room was on the inside of the castle with no windows to let in booming noise and flickering lights.

He was content with reading, his little lamp on the table, that was giving his bedroom a nice glow.

He had his back towards the door. Therefore, it was a surprised when it slammed open. He raised his struggle bat as a weapon but dropped it when he saw a panicking, crying Ienzo. The boy had frozen in his running at the sight of the bat. He tried to wipe his tears away and stop his sobbing.

"I'm… I'm sorry I s-startled you."

Aeleus pulled his glasses off and walked over to the obviously frightened eight-year-old.

"What's the matter, Zoe?" he soothed, knelling to his height, offering him a tissue from a box on the desk.

"…I don't like lighting" Ienzo explained in a soggy voice, as he cleaned up his eyes and nose. "I don't like it at all. Then I swear I saw something scurry across the floor. I know I did. I don't want to be in my room tonight."

Aeleus understood. It would be easy to dismiss the fears as just that - The fears of a little boy. Yet you had to remember, Ienzo had been working in the labs and that was enough to test the courage of all of them. Maybe one of the lower-class Heartless they were testing on had gotten out of its cage. As of the lighting… it was common for young children to be scared of storms. They _are_ loud and threatening.

"Well then. We cannot have you staying in such a scary room, can we? You must stay here with me, so I can protect you."

He could not turn the boy away. That would be a bad thing to do. Besides, there was no harm in letting Ienzo in his bed...

Alright, Aeleus was sixteen and he was _much _old then Ienzo, but it was just to comfort the poor boy. Aeleus was just being a good older brother.

When all settled - after Ienzo had finished a cup of warm milk and was nestled close to Aeleus, twisted comfortably in the duvet - the older boy picked up his glasses and found his page again.

"I'm going to stay up for a while longer." If 'a while' was 'three more hours,' then he was speaking the truth.

"You don't mind having me here, do you Aeleus?" the young boy whispered. Aeleus shook his head.

"It's kind of nice having you here" he smiled. Ienzo smiled too, and then rested his head on Aeleus' chest, sucking his thumb gently. "You shouldn't do that," Aeleus teased. "It's bad for your teeth."

Ienzo just mumbled, closing his heavy eyes in response. He continued to suck. Aeleus just chucked, hugging his little friend with one arm. He continued to read the night away.

* * *

**42. Holiday.**

Persuading Xemnas to have some time off, and to be far, _far_ away from Never Was somewhat backfired on Zexion.

When he thought of a short break, the Schemer pictured golden, sandy beaches, deep seas and fancy cocktails. Not white, cold snow, frozen icicles and hot chocolate. (Even though Lexaeus' hot chocolate was delicious, that was not the damn point!)

A week in the bloody mountains. Bah!

"Try to look on the bright side, Zexion" Lexaeus told him. "No missions for about ten days."

Zexion shrugged bitterly, pulling on his sweater. It was cold. Very cold. Even in the den, with a roaring amber fire. He throw another log into the flames then throw himself onto the sofa.

"I hate the cold… and that walk we had did not help at all."

Lexaeus sighed and strolled over to his fuming partner.

"It's not _that_ bad, Zexion." He put an arm around the younger nobody, pulling him closer. "You have me to keep you warm."

Zexion shrugged and smiled. "I guess… This jumper is doing nothing for me…"

* * *

**43. Carve.**

Pulling the zipper down. Pushing the soft, worn leather of small, sturdy shoulders.

Lexaeus trails his hands over the slim body close to him, and listens to the steady moaning his touch summons. He could easily kill his bed mate with the same gentle hands - they both knew that - but because Lexaeus did not made all the difference.

The man tries to find all of the marring marks of the Schemer's skin - every mole, every freckle, and every rare battle scar. Zexion is a statue chiselled from marble. Every curve and dimple is perfect.

A shiver ran through Lexaeus' powerful frame as small, still-gloved hands opens his own cloak and eagerly darts into the shadows, trailing over his clean-cut chest and stomach. Moaning in approval, Lexaeus cups a pointed chin and tilts Zexion's head up, admiring the beautifully crafted face, with eyes like jewels.

His own personal doll.

* * *

**44. Fox.**

"Zexion?"

"Yes?"

Lexaeus moved pillows and quilts out of the way as he searched. "Have you seen my shirt?"

"Which one?"

"The red one I brought last night to change into today."

"Do you mean this one?"

Lexaeus looked towards the bedroom door, and saw Zexion, clad in an over-sized shirt and boxers, eating a piece of toast.

"Yes. Exactly. May I have it?"

Zexion stuffed the last bit of crust into his mouth and brushed his finger off.

"Can I wear it for just this morning?"

"I have to be gone in ten minutes," Lexaeus snarled. "You can't slouch around in it."

"Just get another shirt," Zexion snorted, smiling a smug grin.

The grin faded as Lexaeus approached him in less then five strides and grabbed him, crashing lips together. The boy gasped a little but then closed his eyes and moaned as rough hands pawed at his skin and fabric. Smirking, Zexion tangled his fingers in wild hair and hooked his leg around his lover's, feeling Lexaeus' fingers undo the shirt quickly, and pull it off.

Then he fell to the floor with a yelp. He was only in his underwear now, and Lexaeus had put the burgundy shirt on his own back. He walked into the bathroom, leaving Zexion breathless on the wooden boards.

"Thank you, Zexion."

Zexion - running a hand through his hair - shook his head and smiled.

"He is such a trickster."

* * *

**45. Sand.**

Zexion knelled down and scooped up a handful of dry sand, watching it run through his slim fingers like water.

"Sand is just very fine pieces of rock, right?" he asked, looking up at Lexaeus.

"That is correct."

"I guess you can't do much with sand, can you?" the boy sighed. "Since it's so small and everything."

Lexaeus shrugged and stood up, walking a little closer to the sea, but not too close. He removed his gloves, and then waved his own digits. Zexion watched - first in puzzlement then in amazement - as the Silent Hero made grains of sand flow in the air. It was like a flock of birds at evening, or a school of fish in the sea. The swarm followed the Nobody's hands as he turned and waved his arms, giving his small comrade a silent show of shapes and movement. The only sound was the whisper of the earthy material whipping through the wind.

It was hypnotising.

Only when Lexaeus stopped and the sand rained onto the beach again, did Zexion smile and speak.

"I think you made a good point."

* * *

**46. Jump.**

They looked over the edge of the cliff, staring into endless deep below.

"If we jumped off here," Lexaeus asked, "do you think we would live or die?"

Zexion shrugged. "We have never met Anybody who jumped and lived. Nor someone who _died_."

"Do you want to find out?"

Zexion looked up to gaze into the midnight blue eyes and saw the questioning glint. It was tempting, just to take hold of that warm, familiar hand and jump, just out of curiosity, to see what might happen.

He took hold of the hand, but instead led them both away from the edge.

"Let's leave it to someone else to discover."

The conversation ended there.

* * *

**47. Superfluous.**

"There is too much of this stuff" Ienzo huffed. He stuck his pitchfork into the hay under his feet, and wiped his sweaty brow. "When you said we were going to stay at your place for the weekend, you didn't say anything about _working_."

Aeleus just sighed with a smile, and looked up at his friend, as he was a little higher up the straw mountain.

"I didn't know my dad was going to give us chores. He must have saw you and thought you needed some exercise. Being so small and sickly."

"I can't help that," Ienzo sulked. "I've always been a weak child." His eyes studied his friend's own body, admiring him. "Not everyone is as strong as you."

Aeleus' grin broadened at that comment. He studied Ienzo back, noting that the younger boy was flushed face and - bluntly - pissed-off.

"Take a breather, if you want." Aeleus pulled off his t-shirt (because he was warm and he did not need it) and gave Ienzo a quick kiss, before he started to shovel more hay. "It will be lunch in an hour. Just keep thinking of food."

Ienzo was thinking of something else. He leaned back on his pitchfork and took in the sight of his mate working away, shirtless. He could not help smiling at him.

He leaned too much and he fell backwards, tumbling down the other side of the hill with a cry. Aeleus stopped working and sighed as he walked closer to the other side. He found a straw-covered little lad on his back. Like a ball-joint doll that a careless child had dropped. He was red-faced and angry.

Aeleus laughed. "You're really funny, Zo. You're too much."

* * *

Back at school. The weather is cold. I am sleepy.

Word Credit: _This Charade _- **Nocturnal. Carve. **and** Sand.** _Drowning in Ice _**- ****Fox. **and** Superfluous.** _Khelc-sul Renai _- **Jump. **and **Holiday.**

I did not think up any words for myself this time. I feel stupid.


	9. Drabble 48 to 56

**48. Calendar.**

Lexaeus crosses out today's date in red ink and counts the remaining days of the month. He stands back a little, tapping the pen on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"In a week, it would have been ten years since we lost our hearts."

"I think you would find it's ten days, not a week."

Lexaeus turns around and looks towards Zexion, who is busy with breakfast. (Bacon and eggs.) He walks over to him and strokes the nape of the young Nobody's neck.

"You've been counting the days, have you?"

"It's an important date, isn't it?" Zexion queries. "It landmarks many things."

A pair of muscular arms circles his petite waist and a chin gently rests on his crown.

"For example?"

"It marks the day the Organization began… and when we started to find a way to regain our hearts… and…"

Zexion slouches back, resting against his supportive friend, looking up at the him. "…When I realized how much you mean to me…"

* * *

**49. Ragamuffin.**

He had been waiting under the same damned, bloody oak tree for forty-eight minutes when he finally gave up. The bus was not going to come. The streets were practically drowning in the rain. The road un-driveable. Ienzo would have to walk it.

He was not happy about it.

He had no rain coat, or umbrella. Plus, it was cold at eight o'clock in the evening… and dark… and Radiant Gardens had lots of alleyways for bad people to hide and lurk in. Ienzo remember a news report saying that most crimes - say bodily attacks and theft - happened in the evening, in disserted areas. Moreover, the victims were often small and weak-looking. Then the boy remembered that 'garden' is an anagram of 'danger.'

He walked a touch faster, eyes searching for anything that could pose as a threat.

He wanted to get back to the castle unharmed…

"Ienzo!"

The boy looked over his shoulder. It was Aeleus! On his bike, hood up with his bag on his back.

He skidded to a holt next to Ienzo, who was all too happy to see him.

"I got worried and came looking for you" Aeleus smiled. "I would hate to think what might have happened to you."

"So you're my knight in shining armour?" Ienzo asked, folding his arms, trying to keep wram.

"Yeah…" Aeleus thought about it. "Well… sort of, since I don't have a sword and shield… or the armour… or the horse" he smiled nervously, nodding towards his bike. Ienzo chuckled.

"So what do you have?"

The older boy opened his backpack and pulled out a navy-blue parker.

"I have a cost in your size" he grinned. "And this."

He leaned forward and pressed a sweet, little kiss to his friend's cold lips. Ienzo shivered from the sudden warmth.

Nice to know that someone was safe, out in the streets.

* * *

**50. Lost. **

Lexaeus does not move away as Zexion rests his heavy head against him - ear pressed against chest. There is no sound present. Just silence.

"It's kind of scary" the boy whispers. "It's like we have mute bodies. Or we have become deaf to the sound… It's even more scary to think we have lost our hearts, and we still breath, move and think."

"We haven't lost them" Lexaeus mumbles. "We just misplaced them. We just have to look long and hard for them."

Zexion chuckles.

"Misplace… Careless us. We must be more careful with important things."

"Agreed."

* * *

**51. Lamp. **

"You better not drop me" Zexion demanded as he looked down. "Do so, and you'll be trapped in my Lexicon for a rest of the day."

"I promise" Lexaeus smiled. "Please hurry up. You're a bit of a strain on my shoulders."

Zexion snorted and proceded to unscrew the burnt-out light bulb from the ceiling light. He passed it to Lexaeus (in which he was using as extra height) and placed a new one in its place.

"Okay. That's done. Now we can - AH!"

Zexion screamed as Lexaeus let go of him for a split second - just for a slim moment - and he had grabbed onto the lampshade in fear of falling.

"You evil bastard!"

"I didn't drop you, did I?" Lexaeus grinned wickedly. Zexion pulled at his wiry hair in anger.

"Put me down. On the ground. Safely. Right now!"

* * *

**52. Opheliac.**

"You are positively insane, Number Six" Vexen scoffed. "Your plan is too complex to work properly, if not at all."

"Are you saying my plan is too faulty, Vexen?" Zexion smirked, arching a careful brow.

"I think you're too faulty."

The young Nobody shrugged at that.

"Well, I guess the only way to know for sure, is if we do a bit of trial and error. Besides it's the only plan we have."

"Ludicrous." The Academic turned to the Hero standing with them, who was as silent as ever. "You must think that this cannot work too."

Lexaeus just shrugged.

"It can't hurt if we just try."

"Thank you, Lexaeus" Zexion smiled. The smile turned to victorious grin towards the annoyed Vexen as he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. "I'll get our tools of the trade and we can being."

With the Schemer gone, the blond scientist turned and looked up at Lexaeus with a face that looked confused and angry at the same time.

"Why did you agree with him?" he asked in a high voice. "He's out of his mind if he thinks it will work without a hitch."

"Well, Nobodies are not well known for being mentally-right creatures, Vexen." Lexaeus paused and listened to the sound of Zexion colleting bits and bobs of different instruments. "Besides, if Zexion ever did act like a mentally-sound person… I would actually be quite worried."

* * *

**53. Whole.**

Relaxed and content, Zexion was happy to just lay there on his back, taking in the mixture of their different scents and the smell of their pleasure; feeling soft, delicious breath tickle his damp face, just as his breathing did to the equally damp, handsome face above him - all-in-all blinking slowing at the deep, beautiful eyes of his lover.

It was bliss, being so close and bathing in the afterglow, tangled in warm bed sheets and clinging limbs. It just… felt so good - body-locked and shared-solitude away from noise and chaos - for where one was, the other was always there too. Like it was meant to be.

* * *

**54. Sunglasses.**

Ienzo tackled clothes shopping like a complex science question. Everything led to another thing. Every shirt had set trousers. Every pair of trousers had a selective pair of shoes. Every shoe had a perfect jacket. It ran on forever - From jacket, to bag, to hat, to belt, to jewellery, to sunglasses.

It was a little ridicules.

"Can we get some lunch now?" Aeleus groaned, for the fifth time in a half-an-hour. Ienzo swapped a pair of wayfarers for a pair of aviators and looked into the little stand's mirror.

"Just wait a while."

"They are all the same" the older boy mumbled. He was getting annoyed. "…I don't think you should wear sunglasses."

"Oh. Why not?"

Ienzo looked up at him, arching an just-visible brow. Aeleus leaned forward and tapped the bridge, making the glasses slip down the young boy's cutesy nose. He smiled warmly and lowered his raspy voice.

"I think it's a crime to hide such heavenly eyes."

Heat pricked Ienzo's cheeks as he took a step back.

"Don't act idiotic" he huffed… but nevertheless, he took the styled shades off and placed them back onto the stand before he linked arms with his dear friend. "Let's go to lunch..."

* * *

**55. Found.**

"Zexion!"

Lexaeus kept sharp focus as he search for the Schemer. The world they were in was experiencing winter, and the snow was think, deep, and cold. The trees were dark and bare, weakly waving in the wind. The stream was frozen over and Lexaeus was not sure if he did see a deer and a rabbit skating across the solid water in the distance or not.

"Zexion! Zex-! Oh."

He found his friend at a base of a tree, eyes closed in slumber.

Lexaeus smirked.

Wrapped up in scarves and a hat, against the whiteness of snowflakes, the young Nobody looked all most childlike and innocence.

That was a laugh.

The man leaned down and gently shuck a shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey Zexion."

The boy mumbled bitterly and glared at his partner though his eyelashes.

"I'm not asleep" he hissed, rubbing his face. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure" Lexaeus smirked. "I believe you."

* * *

**56. Shalott.**

With a calm face, Lexaeus closed the book of ninetieth century poetry and looked across the bedroom, towards his bed mate, who was sat at the dressing table, scribbling away in his Lexicon - his back towards Lexaeus.

The man stopped slouching on the pillows and sat up, eyes focused on Zexion.

"Zex?"

"Hmm?"

Lexaeus leaned forward slightly. "If you saw someone, and all you felt for them was affection and want, would you leave the safety of your hideaway, and proceed to follow and find them to the bitter end, even though you knew you were going to die in doing so?"

Zexion did not turn to look at Lexaeus but he did stop in his writing, and pull a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Lexaeus smiled weakly - though his eyes spoke otherwise - and got off the bed, walking back to the library to return his little book.

"It doesn't matter."

Zexion looked up - into the mirror in front of him rather then behind - and watched the Silent Hero walk out of the room.

He recognised the book (which he had read many times before) and frowned slightly, staring into his work.

* * *

I have not updated any drabs in a while… and I have not thought up any words again. I'm too lazy. I'm sorry… I feel like a user, but you lot keep on giving good words…

**Word Credit and Thanks: **_Khelc-sul Renai _- **Calendar. Lamp. Sunglasses. **Then Ragamuffin of _Fizzgig and Ragamuffin _- **Shalott. Opheliac. Whole. Lost. Found. Ragamuffin. **(I didn't see _that_ one coming… )

(Note: **Shalott. **refers to the poem _The Lady of Shalott _by Alfred Tennyson. If you look up the poem, the drabble will make more sense.)


	10. Drabble 57 to 63

**57. Clean.**

"Do you know how dirty this place is? Well, _was_? Take your boots off."

Zexion had striped himself of his cloak for the day and had pushed his hair back. He had dusted and scrubbed every inch of the living quarters. Now, Lexaeus was scared to touch anything. He took his shoes off -so he was just in socks - and carefully took a step farther inside.

"How long have you been cleaning for?" the Hero asked, admiring the shining surfaces.

"Only a few hours." Zexion dunked his mop into the warm, soapy water. "I do believe I deserve a soak in the bath after I've finished the kitchen floor."

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower before you?"

"Go ahead."

Lexaeus walked into his bedroom, taking his cloak off.

Zexion remembered something.

"Oh. Be careful. I've waxed the-"

"AH!"

There was a load shout. Then a tremendous thud that ran through the rooms, making Zexion flinch.

"…Floorboards" he added quietly.

* * *

**58. Pay.**

"Explain to me what you are going to do again?"

Zexion rolled his eyes but kept his evil smile.

"I'm going to teach you something, my dear, sweet Lexaeus."

"What exactly?"

Shaking his head, the Schemer strolled along his bedroom floor with a hand on his hip. He stopped by the foot of the bed.

"You ask too many questions… I'm going to teach you about respect and the lack of it you have givien me."

"I do respect you, Zexion."

"It didn't seem like that last night." Six crossed his arm. Still smiling. "Last night, in our… unflattering position. I felt very… uncomfortable and awkward. I did not enjoy it… Much."

"I am sorry."

"But now I think you should feel the same. Pay the price." Zexion pulled his zipper down, and shrugged his leather coat off. "Pay for your actions."

"So that is why I am shirtless and tied to your bed board?" Lexaeus asked. He gave his hands above his head a bit of a tug. Leather straps had securely tied them together. Zexion nodded.

"Yes." He climbed on to the bed, straddling his lover's hips. His fingertip circled a hand nipple. "Now… what to do with you?"

"…This won't hurt too much, will it?" Lexaeus asked, arching a brow.

"If I wanted to hurt you, Lex," Zexion purred, eyes glowing, "I would be using hot, melted wax."

"That's an idea."

Zexion's smile grow even more.

* * *

**59. Beverage.**

"I think I like wine" Zexion smiled. A dopey smile and his pale skin had a rosy tint to it.

"I told you." Lexaeus took another sip of his drink, taking in the intoxicating aroma. "This has a very rich, dark taste, don't you think?"

"I think it's tasty."

Making an overly loud pleased sound, Zexion stretched his legs over the armrest and fanned his toes inside his slippers, before relaxing them again. He ran his finger around the inside of his empty glass, and sucked it to have the reminding drops. "It's making me feel all light and warm."

Lexaeus nodded in agreement and picked up the open bottle from the side table.

"May I top you up?"

"You may." Six lifted his glass and watch the red liquid gurgle into it. To only half-way. "Oh!" He took the bottle and looked at it, blinking as if he was amazed. "It's empty."

"There are plenty more bottle." Lexaeus tapped one of the five full bottles on the table. (Three were empty.)

"Oh good! I've only just started."

"…You act very weird when you're drunk" Lexaeus sighed, adjusting his friend on his lap so it was more comfortable.

"I'm not - hic! - drunk!" Zexion placed his hand over his mouth, just a little too late. Lexaeus pulled a face - expression asking 'you were saying?' The young nobody looked up at him, then smiled.

"Maybe I'm a little… tipsy" he smirked.

The Hero chuckled at him. How strange Zexion acted with alcohol in the system. They should have stared drinking together sooner.

* * *

**60. Weather.**

"…It's raining."

"I know, Lexaeus. We _are_ standing in the middle of it."

Zexion pushes some stray hair into his hood. "The sky was clear a minute ago, right? I wasn't dreaming that part, was I?"

"You are very much awake." Lexaeus lifts his head a little. Unlike some other Nobodies, he quite likes the rain. It feels refreshing. Calming. Zexion does not share his fondness for the drops, however.

"We're going to smell like wet dogs."

"What a positive attitude you have, Zexion."

* * *

**61. Phobia.**

"Aeleus! Look at this!"

"I'm a little busy."

Ienzo walked into his friend's bedroom, grinning for ear-to-ear.

"Just look!"

Sighing, Aeleus put down his pen and turned around.

"Okay. What is it that is so-Ahh!"

He fall out of his chair, on to the floor. He had turned white in fear, shacking.

In the palm of Ienzo's small hand, was a big, hairy tarantula. With many, striped legs and big eyes. It was horrid!

"Isn't he cool?" Ienzo beamed. "Braig's brother gave him three for his birthday."

"Th-There's three of them!"

"Yeah. All male. This one is called Benny. I am aloud to play with him as long as I look after him and do not lose him. He looks brilliant don't - Aeleus, are you alright?"

The seventeen year old was really trembling now.

"G-Get rid of him."

Ienzo blinked at him. "Why?"

"Just get rid of him!"

The eleven-year-old pulled the tarantula towards his chest, covering it wit his other hand.

"…Aeleus, are you have arachnophobia?"

"Ienzo. Please! Just take him away!"

"…Okay."

The boy took Benny back to his incubator and Aeleus gained some composure. He felt like an idiot. He knew that spiders where small, and most were harmless. Yet, all the same…

Disgusting, freaky, nasty things!

Ienzo came in again. Thankfully tarantula-free. He looked very guilty.

"I'm sorry, Allie. I didn't know you hated spiders."

"It-it's alright." The elder tried to smile. "You didn't kno-"

Ienzo throw his arms around his friend. "I'm sorry."

Aeleus sighed and hugged him back.

The over-grown, walking hairball was not… so bad, he guessed.

* * *

**62. Sweatshirt.**

"Stupid heater."

Zexion gave the broken devise a good kick against the wall, before moving back to the table. "Below zero and it's not working. No good, piece of-"

"You can't be that cold" Lexaeus said, looking over his book.

"I am!" Six dumped himself into his chair. "It's freezing."

Sighing, Five put down his book and pulled off his jumper. He passed it to Zexion.

"Here."

Zexion stared at him. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you get cold?"

"I'm wearing a few layers. I'll be fine."

"Oh… Thank you."

Zexion pulled the jumper on. It was far too big on his slim, small frame (unsurprisingly) but it was soft to the touch, felt very warm… and smelt so earthy and nice.

"What are you doing?" Lexaeus asked with an arched brow, seeing that the younger nobody had pulled the collar over his mouth and nose.

He just blinked at him. "My nose is cold."

* * *

**63. Saboteur.**

"Have you played this before?"

"No" Aeleus smirked as his car on the screen turned another corner perfectly. Ienzo was miles behind, trying to avoid the hazards on the road. His brow was more furrowed then normal.

"I think you have played this game before."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've found another shortcut. It's not fair Aeleus."

"I'm telling you. I have never played this game before. Hey, a power-up!"

Ienzo shot him an evil glare. The liar!

"You've set me up. You dirty rotten - Damn it!"

Ienzo's car crashed into a building and burst into flames. He was out of the game, and he throw his controller onto the ground and folded his arms, like a child in a tantrum.

"I hate you."

"Don't sulk Zoey" Aeleus smiled. "Look, I'll finish then I'll make you something in the kitchen to make it up to you."

"Humph!" Ienzo looked away from him, nose high in the air. Then he looked over his shoulder, watching his friend play-on. Smirking, he gained an idea then moved closer. He stroked the older teenager under the chin fondly. Aeleus flinched away.

"What are you doing?"

"You're so good-looking, Allie" the boy purred. Oh, now he knew.

"Please! Let me finish, Ienzo!"

"And you're so smart."

Ienzo started to kiss his neck. Aeleus tried to drive and elbow him away at the same time.

"Don't distract me!"

The young boy did not listen. He just continued to nibble and bite lovingly at Aeleus' skin. Mumbling. The older boy moved to the other end of the couch. "Don't you dare, Ienzo - Ga!"

A pink, little lithe tongue licked the shell of his ear and he shudded. His car crashed and flipped-over.

Game over.

"Oh well" Ienzo shrugged, as Aeleus stared at the screen with disbelieve. "Can you make us some hot dogs?"

Aeleus glared. Ienzo just smiled.

* * *

**Word Credit: **Thanks to _Khelc-sul Renai _for more words! (**Weather. Sweatshirt. **and** Pay.**) Love, you keep giving me good words. Are you seriously well read or do you eat a dictionary for breakfast everyday? :) And I have come up with my own words this time! I am not as lazy as I thought. I'm on a roll.

Speaking of 'on a roll,' one of the drabbles got a little big (three Microsoft Word pages too big) so I uploaded it as a one-shot, and called it _Pillow Talk_. Very sappy title, no? Read if you're interested.


	11. Drabble 64 to 68

**64. Savannah.**

"It's too hot." Zexion dumps himself in the shade of a dehydrated-looking tree, upon a patch of long, faded-green grass and stretches. His newly inquired fur coat and mane are not very suitable for such a heated climate, so every shadow and oasis is a welcoming gift.

Lexaeus pads over slowly, his tail swaying from side to side.

"Lions roll about in the dirt to cool themselves off" he suggests. Zexion's scowling expression makes him sigh. "Never mind. I forgot I was talking to the King of Hygiene."

The earth-elemental lies down next to his friend, grunting as he sprawls out across the ground. Zexion was right. It is_ far _too hot.

"Hopefully, it will be cooler when evening comes" he mumbles, scratching his claws into the rocks.

"That's ages away," Zexion growls as he closes his eye, rolls over onto his side and covers his face with a paw. "…Ages away…"

Lexaeus watches his companion's stillness for a while, and then sighs again. He shuffles over slightly and lies down on top of Zexion. Not fully - just the very top half of his body - and lightly too. Zexion opens his eyes at the pressure and lifts his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't fret. I am just going to groom you. It will cool you down."

"_Groom _me?!" Zexion shrikes. He tries to push Lexaeus off but the Hero is far too heavy. "Don't you dare. Just because we are currently in an animal form, does not mean we have to act... act like… Oh…"

He trails off and starts to mumble in approval as a large, rough tongue laps at his ear, neck and shoulders. It was not so bad, actually.

He settled down again, closing his eyes, content with the dampen touch and the sound of their deep purrs being tangled together.

Just until the sunset. Anyway.

* * *

**65. Octopus.**

"It's actually kind of nice here," Zexion shrugs with a smile, as he drinks his green tea from the little cup. (He is more of an 'earl grey with milk' type of man, but it was nice to have a change.) "I thought it was going to be stupid, but its… quite quaint here. If only we had proper chairs."

Lexaeus chuckles as his friend shuffles on his cushion.

"You're right" the older nobody sighs. "If we had food too, it would be _even_ better."

"Impatient, are we?" Zexion smirks, arching a brow. "It won't be long… You look good in that kimono by the way."

"Thank you." The Hero tugs lightly at the green, black and gold material wrapped around his body - Patterned with dragons and manuscript. He looks across the table, admiring Zexion's own blue, lilac and silver clothing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

The Schemer's ego rises slightly but he just grins on the outside. A painted-faced lady walks over to them and places covered dishes and bowl down in front of them. Bowing, she leaves them to eat.

"Great." Zexion pulls the cloth off. "I'm staving…"

He drops his cloth in disgust. On his bowl, was a pile of chopped octopus tentacles. He clamped his hand over mouth, making a loud gagging noise. Lexaeus blinked at him.

"Are you alright, Zexion?" He reaches over and pushes slate hair out of a sickly-pale face. "You don't look so good."

"I can't eat this."

"Why don't?"

"I don't eat fish that still has fins, eyes or… _suckers_."

Lexaeus looks at him with an unimpressed look.

"Really, Zexion. I have never known you to be so fussy… And octopus is delicious."

"How is this" - Zexion picks up a piece of fish with his fingers and holds it in front of his friend's face - "delicious?"

"It is. You're just being childish."

Lexaeus takes the 'offending' piece of tentacle from Zexion's hand. Then eats it. Zexion gags again and he turns from white to an odd pale green.

"You're foul!"

"You're a fusspot."

* * *

**66. Possessive.**

__

Grabby cow. Horrid slut. Ugly bitch.

Those and many other vulgar thoughts plagued Ienzo's head every time a girl would come and flirt with Aeleus.

_His Aeleus_

Being the apprentices of a most noble ruler, they had to keep up a certain image. Ienzo could not speak out about it, or grab Aeleus by the collar and kiss him in front of everyone, like a claim over property. That would ruin the illusion. All he could do was keep his mouth buttoned up and curse inside his mind, as he watched his friend gingerly and politely dismissed the flattering comments.

However, as Ienzo grow that much older - just over a handful of years - he had become an intelligent, good-looking young man himself. Then he started to attract females like flies to sweet honey.

He was more forceful with the advances made on him - It was a 'no means no, Stupid' attitude with him. He did not really enjoy the attention.

However, it did make him smile to see Aeleus' brow furrow and to see his eyes brim over with hate and spite. Towards the young women who flirted with Ienzo.

_His Ienzo_

_

* * *

_

**67. Peanut Butter.**

Lexaeus leaned against the kitchen doorframe, a weak smile on his lips. It was almost midnight, and he was watching Zexion spread a thick layer of smooth peanut butter on a slice of bread. Another slice was covered in honey and chocolate spread. He sandwiched them together and took a large bite without hesitation, smiling and moaning, licking his thin lips.

Lexaeus rolled his eyes. Just one of the traits that Zexion had inherited from his Other - An appetite for tasty treats, that wa unnaturally large for a man of his slim figure.

"Would you like some milk with that, Zex?" he asked in a loud voice, making the Schemer jump in shock. He chocked slightly on his snack.

"Ah! Ga… Don't do that!"

* * *

**68. Gossip.**

"Have you noticed that Number Five and Number Six are always…?" Roxas sucked his bottom lip, trying to think of the right word. "…Together?"

Axel blinks at the youngest Nobody sat next to him. Then shrugs.

"I guess I've noticed. I mean, you cannot normally miss them anyway. Them being so odd looking."

"You have no room to talk" Roxas smirked, giving a red, gravity-defying spike a sharp tug. Axel slapped the hand away.

"That aside," the young man continued, "they can hang around with one another if they see fit."

"It more then that."

The boys turned around, and saw Larxene standing in the doorway - Eyes shining and smile wicked. She walked over to them on carefully placed high heels and dumped herself in-between the males, as if they had just invited her in.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"You two are obviously blind to the fact that our dear Lexie and Zexie are - how can I put this without being crude? - involved with one another" the Nymph grinned at him, bitter-sweetly.

Axel pulled a disgusted face.

"Seriously?"

"It's as true as the fact that we are heartless bastards, and since we are bastards without hearts, it _must_ be true."

Axel still looked horrified. "That's disgusting."

"Says the man who converts with underage boys" Larxene laughed in her malice cackle, ruffling the hair of the minor in question. Roxas shrugged her off.

"And how do you know all of this, Twelve?"

"I have my ear to the ground. It gets a little boring around here, being the only female. Apart from our little witch. So I had to make up my own entertainment."

"Spying?"

"I never said I was proud of it."

"But you are, aren't you?"

"Oh yes!"

Axel came down from his icky horror - The idea of Lexaeus and Zexion _fucking_ each other, with the sweat, and the semen, and with them moaning and groaning in time with hard, bed-rocking pounding… It was enough to give him (more) mental scarring - and he grinned. Evilly.

"So do you think is the more… controlling one?"

Larxene arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Axel's smirk nearly cracked his face in two. "We've all seen that Lex follows the brat around, like some kicking Labrador-"

"Doberman is more like it" Roxas interrupted.

"-So in public, Zex is the one in charge… However, it might be the other way round in private."

"Axel. Don't say such things," Larxene gasped in a false, shocked voice.

"I'm just saying. It is just that Lexaeus might top, being the bigger, older, more masculinising one. However, Zexion doesn't seem to be the type that would easily bend over of anyone."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Roxas mumbled uneasily.

"You're quite right, Roxas-Darling," Larxene cooed, giving him a pat on the cheek. A little too hard. "Axel is being revolting. Talking about our superiors like this. Shame on you, Number Eight."

"You're the one who started this," the pyromaniac snarled.

"I was talking about them being together, not their sex life," the girl pointed out. Smug smile.

Axel could feel fire dancing at his fingertips.

* * *

**Word Credit:** Not-so-Surprise! It is the lovely Khelc-sul Renai again. (**Octopus. Peanut Butter. **and **Gossip.**) Thank you My Darling.

Sorry for not updating (anything) in a while. I am using school as a scapegoat. Damn you compulsory education! Anyway, I will try to update more.

I have an itch to start a collection of Organization drabbles. All of them together. I will still do the LexZex drabbles - Do not worry about that - I just want to write about all of them. Because I love them all.

Oh, and Happy Valentine to you all.


	12. Drabble 69 to 76

**69. Music.**

Demyx stopped strumming the strings of his Sitar when he saw Lexaeus standing in his doorway. He smiled nervously.

"Hey Lexaeus… Do you want me to stop the noise?"

The Hero shook his head, which confused the musician no end. Being the silence type, Demyx was sure that his superior would have found the music annoying. He was not sure what to do.

"…You can still play, if you wish" Lexaeus shrugged. "I just wanted to ask for a favour."

"You have a request?" the boy grinned, adjusting his instrument.

"Can you play something more… softer?" the man asked. "Something slower?"

"Well, I'm more of a rock and roll-alterative player but… what about some acoustic numbers?"

"That would be fine." Lexaeus turned to leave. "Thank you."

"Wait!"

He looked back around the doorframe. Demyx was looking at him with confused eyes. "Why do you want me to play slow - Well, _any_ song?"

Lexaeus smirked slightly.

"I'm teaching Zexion to dance, so he needs something easy and gentle to get the hand of it first." He turned and left. "That's all."

"Oh." Demyx turned back to his Sitar. "Okay then… Hey! Wait a second!" He jumped out and raced out of his room. "What do you mean? Zex doesn't _dance_! Wait Lex!"

* * *

**70. Chair.**

"Someone is going to catch us - Ah."

Zexion pulled Lexaeus down for another kiss. Tongue and everything.

"Come on, Lexaeus. Be daring."

"But this is the throne room, Zexion."

Where Nothing Gathers was deserted, apart from Lexaeus and his cheeky Schemer, who was perched on his lap, his trailing hands touching every bit of skin.

"Don't worry. No one is around. Relax."

Lexaeus sighed, placing his hand on a thigh.

"You're impossible."

He was going to kiss him back, but there was a noise like Darkness ripping and they pulled apart. Zexion sat on a armrest and made up a conversation with no plot.

"You see the problem Lexaeus?"

"Yes. It's a bit of a task, isn't it?"

From the ground, Xemnas and Saïx looked up at them.

"Have you two made a oath to be earlier of meetings?" The Superior asked. "_Two_ _hours_ earlier?"

"Punctuality is a virtue, Sir" Zexion remarked.

"I thought that was patience" Saïx scoffed. The men on the throne just shrugged at them.

Saïx growled at them, before turning towards his leader. "They are not normal."

"Nobody wants to be normal, Saïx" Lexaeus smirked, overhearing. "Not even Nobodies."

* * *

**71. Symptom.**

He was suffering with some sort of sickness.

Aeleus had not being paying attention to lessons, drifting in and our of conversation. He had stuttered and mixed his words up. He had made simple mistakes that a logician like himself (and thirteen year olds alike) would be embarrassed to make. His mood turned like waves - He could experience happiness, depression, rage, nervousness, fear, pride, envy and frustration all in one day. Maybe every half-a-day. He would gain hot flushes and vertigo. His apatite was lost. He would be gasping for air, tripping over his feet, have shivers running down his spine.

He was worried. He asked the other boys about his health - They told him that it was very likely just the flu. He even asked Master Ansem, who just smiled and ruffled his hair, telling him that he was just overworked and he needed to relax more.

Aeleus was not sure about their words. It was good guesses but they did not fit. It was something else. Something different.

Then he worked it out.

When a pair of soft, tiny hands cupped his face and those big, shining eyes looked up at him, thin pink lips with a small smile, with a gentle voice asking if he was okay.

He smiled, his body calming down at the welcoming touch. Everything made sense at that moment.

He was suffering from love sickness.

* * *

**72. Bang.**

Lexaeus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Start from the beginning, Zexion, and talk slowly this time."

The Schemer took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"I was doing from research into the reactions between certain elements, so we will know what we will cause in battle. Everything was going fine, but then I started to mix together Wind, Ice, Water and Thunder together, and well."

He pointed up towards the gaping hole in the ceiling, showing off wiring and the pipes.

Lexaeus groaned, rubbing his temple. "For goodness sake's, Zexion."

"It's not so bad" Six insisted. "Its nothing a little… quicklime wouldn't fix."

* * *

**73. Blue.**

Strolling along the street, the two men walk away from their latest mission. You can still smell carnage and a fuelled fire, even though its across town. It's a dirty business. Of course it is. It drains all of your energy. Zexion staggers a little. A frown is bared on his face, making him look older then he (physically) was. He always feels down and out after long fights. The strange feeling of depression clogged his chest and drowned his brain. He looks up at the chilled, cornflower sky, marred by grey, soot-filled clouds.

He suddenly stops, eyes staring up to the heavens. Lexaeus walks on for a length and two, before he realizes that his partner had stop. He looks back. Zexion's distant face makes him concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Zexion looks at him, his expression still spaced-out. He slowly walks over to the Hero and wraps his arms around the wide waist, embracing him. He sighs contently when the man hugs him back.

"I am now."

* * *

**74. Puzzle.**

Lexaeus likes to find solutions and answers to everyday problems and enigmas. It helps his mind develop even more. From jigsaws to crosswords, he would take on anything.

The most trickiest puzzle he is _still working on_ is his fussy, petite lover.

He has worked out a few signs - his jaw locks tight when he's angry, he fidgets a lot when he's worked-up, he makes soft, moaning noises if you touch him on the right spot. He is still working out how to not annoy him so easily at times, but it's only been a few years. Give him another decade.

* * *

**75. Slippers.**

"You need new slippers."

Lexaeus looked up from his book, meeting the sapphire eyes of his bedmate. He was standing at the foot of said bed, wearing fine expensive-looking pyjamas. He looked like he was ready for a causal night-out, not sleep.

Five pulled off his reading glasses.

"Why do I need new slippers, Zexion?"

The Schemer sat down and moved one of the large feet onto his lap. He picked at the brown shipper absently.

"There so… old and shabby-looking, and you've worn some little holes into them."

"They are very comfortable" Lexaeus shrugged, "and its pretty hard to find footwear in my size anyway."

Zexion sighed and crawled up the bed, resting his head against Lexaeus' chest, taking a peak at the text.

"I know a shop. Its the small place I get my nightclothes from. Maybe I will buy you a pair on my next mission. As a act of kindness."

Lexaeus put his glasses back on.

"…Can I keep my lovely old slippers?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They are tatty and ruined."

"Fine. When you throw out your tatty, ruined novels, I'll throw out my slippers."

"That's not the-" Zexion moaned angrily. He gave the man a thump in the arm. "Fine. Keep your horrid, old slippers. See if I care"

Lexaeus chuckled and gave Zexion a little kiss. "Thank you, Dear."

"Hhmup!"

* * *

**76. Fortress.**

While looking for his best friend, Aeleus came across a odd-looking… house? Or was is a hut? Whatever it was, it was made from blankets, boxes, pillows and a mattress, and it was located in Ienzo's bedroom. There was a big 'keep out' sign outside. Another sign read 'trespassers will be barbequed.'

That was a new one.

"Ienzo?" Aeleus tried to find a window or hidey-hole. "Are you in… that thing?"

There was some muffling noises, then one of the boxes opened up, reviling the entrance. A smiley, little nine-year-old crawled out.

"Hey Allie!"

"What's all this?" the older boy asked.

"It's my fort. Do you want to come in?"

Aeleus gave the home-made shelter a look-over and pulled a face.

"Are you sure?"

"It won't fall down" the little boy grinned. "It's been up for an-hour-and-a-half. Just keep your head down."

Gingerly, Aeleus kneeled down and crawled in after Ienzo. Despised the make-shift exterior - to the teen's surprise - the inside was rather cosy, and homely. Lots of pillows and duvets, many books and some sweets stolen from the castle kitchens.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"I think it's great." Aeleus dumped himself on pile of pillows. "I haven't played Fort since I was your age."

Ienzo blinked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I got too old to play it." Aeleus smiled towards Ienzo, but the boy looked upset. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want us to get older."

"…What?"

Ienzo shuffled closer and leaned up against his friend. His eyes were glinting.

"I don't want to be a grown-up. I want to be a little kid and play all the time."

Aeleus understood. He ruffed the small child's hair affectingly.

"No one wants to grow up, Zo, but we do anyway. That is what life is all about… You still have a few years to be a child."

"I know" Ienzo sighed. He rested his head on Aeleus' shoulder, feeling safe being so close to him, as he always did. "But you don't."

* * *

And we are back to me not thinking up words again |D

**Word Credit**: _Khelc-sul Renai _for **Music. Chair. **and** Puzzle.** and _LLawlietzz_ for all the others basically (there is a dot between the two Ls but it keep getting deteted. o_O) _amberblood _has given me _nine words _to work with so I'm set for the next group too!

Sorry for not updating in ages, and in case you did not see, I'm going to make this a colletion of 200 drabbles. That sounds like a good number, right?


	13. Drabble 77 to 81

**77. Incense.**

Lexaeus walks past the bathroom and glances through the open door. Then double takes. Zexion - wrapped up in his nightgown - is running a bath. Nothing strange about that, right? What is strange is that the young Nobody is pouring different coloured 'lotions-and-potions' into the water from many bottles, and there is a few dozen lit candles around the place, flickering in the shadows. It looks like witchcraft, a voodoo enchantment. Lexaeus knocks on the door. Zexion blinks at him.

"Yes?"

Lexaeus takes a careful step towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running a bath. Obviously."

"With candles, and little bottles?"

Zexion sighs and stands up, walking up to his lover with crossed arms. Slow and steady, like a serpent in hunt.

"I've had a very stressful day, so I need to wind down. The scented candles are to affect my mood. Like aromatherapy."

"Ah." Lexaeus nods, understanding. One with a sensitive nose like Zexion would need to treat it, spoil it even.

Zexion turns back again, and turns off the hot water.

"You can join me if you wish, Number Five" the boy smiles, pushing his hair back. Lexaeus shakes his head, his own nostrils flaring. The concoction of vanilla, coconut and faint flowers might calm Zexion down, but it was not really Lexaeus' cup of tea.

"No, thank you. I'm not a fan of long baths."

Zexion looks at him, untying his dressing-robe.

"Are you sure?"

The silky robe falls to the floor, and Lexaeus' eyes follows it at the same time. They take their time with the journey back to Zexion's pretty face, with a large smirk across it.

"…Maybe for half-an-hour then."

* * *

**78. Amplified. **

Lexaeus was not much of a public talker. When he talked within a large group, everyone listened with open ears and closed mouths, but it was so rare for him to do so. Most of the time, he would sit and observe. He would remember every detail of a meeting, every instruction and every argument raised.

He would talk to Zexion often, in privete and the boy would hang to every word. His voice would be grand and deep. Prose and metaphors would echo around the bedroom, telling the Schemer stories as they danced around him. He would become hypnotised, dazzled by the sentences his Hero conjured. Sometimes he would just whisper his spellbinding words, soft and raspy into Zexion's ear, so the boy would shiver at the warm breath and powerful speeches at the same time.

It would leave Six lost for words. He would try to say something; anything but, he would stumble over his tongue like an infant. Therefore, he kept quiet, just paying much attention to Lexaeus' slightest murmurs and phrases, always powerful, never needed to be shouted.

* * *

**79. Sugar.**

"Allie!"

Ienzo flew down the corridor and almost tackled his older friend to the ground, giving him a big kiss on the mouth. Aeleus pulled away sharply, looking around to make sure that nobody saw that.

"Ienzo, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." The boy's smile was large and he was bouncing on his heels repeataly, like a bunny rabbit. His hair kept bouncing too, tresses falling into different places each time. "I'm feeling great! I'm really, really, really, really, really," - short inhale - "really, really, really, really happy today." He looked around the empty corridor, amused by nothing at all. "So where have you been? Have you been hiding for me? You silly goose."

"Silly goose?" Aeleus shook off the confusion, placing his hands on the tiny boy's shoulders, trying to stop him for moving. "Zo, what have you been eating today?"

"I-I-I" the boy repeats, trying to remember, "I had some lollypops, and a bag of jelly-babies, and a couple of chocolate-covered marshmallows, and Dilan let me have some of his red liquorice from yesterday and-"

Aeleus rolled his eyes - Giving sugar to Ienzo is like giving a shipping top momentum... with a turbo-jet. Easily, and with Ienzo still babbling, he picked him up, over-the-shoulder style, and carried him down the corridor.

"Where are we going, Al?" Ienzo asked, watching the floor with dilated pupils.

"To get you something to calm you down before Master Ansem sees you like this," Aeleus explains. He sighs, annoyed. "I just know I'm going to get blamed for this."

* * *

**80. Mouse.**

The brown rodent lays limp in Zexion's hands, still and lifeless, eyes closed. The Schemer bares a blank expression.

"How did it die?" Lexaeus asks calmly. He takes the small creature from Zexion's hands, into his own. In the giant Nobodies' hands, the mouse seems even smaller, dwarfed by the large palms. He takes care as he strokes the short, smooth fur, not wanting to crush it, feeling the softness under his thumbs.

Zexion shrugs for an answer.

"I found it in the cupboard like that."

"I didn't know there were mice in the Castle." Lexaeus pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wraps the dead animal in the cloth. "The poor thing must have been looking for food."

"Who cares?" Zexion asks, with a bitter edge. "It's just a stupid mouse."

Lexaeus shrugs, and then pats Zexion on the head.

"I'll get rid of it." He walks out of the room. "Give a proper burial."

"…Nice to know that someone is getting one…"

* * *

**81. Eyelid.**

"What _were_ you thinking? Were you _thinking at all_?"

Zexion pushes the injured man into an armchair and storms to the kitchen, still shouting. "I was fine on my own. I told you that, but no. You didn't listen and you get in the way."

"I wanted to help" Lexaeus says. "You were risking your safety. You needed my help."

"What help?!"

"I killed the creature, didn't I?"

"Not without _harming yourself _in the process?"

Five has had worse pain. Much worse ache and agony. However, his left eye _is_ stinging, and _is_ badly swollen. Violet and crimson bruising is clear on his face. Zexion comes back, with an ice bag, a warm, damp towel and anti-inflammatory medication.

"You are lucky it was only a mild blow," he grumbles, crawling onto the man's lap, placing the cold fabric against his wound. "You could have haematoma or double vision."

"I'm fine, Zexion" Lexaeus sooths, cupping the young Nobody's cheek in his hand. "You don't need to fuss."

"I'm not fussing" the Schemer snaps. "I'm just looking out of your best interest." He dabs a rag in the medicine and gently rubs, being as careful as possible. His voice is a low mumble. "You can't look out for yourself properly. You can be so foolish sometime, Lex."

The Hero chuckles, his fingers tumbling in Zexion's hair.

"I know… I'm lucky to have you watching out for me, don't I?"

* * *

Wow. Alright. It has been forever since I updated _WHitB_. I'm sorry. I do have many more words that have been suggest to me. I wanted to finish all the prompts, but I can't at the moment, so you have the few I managed to finish right here.

**Word Credit: **_Khelc-sul Renai_ and _amberblood_ - I can't remember which word was suggested by who, but thank you anyway. ^^

* * *


	14. Drabble 82 to 85

**82. Chicken.**

The flurry of fowls scratched and clucked around their pen, eating grain and seeds from the baked clay ground. Ienzo leaned over the side of the pen, smiling at the fussy old birds and fluffy yellow chicks peeping up at him.

"It must be easy being a chicken" he said. "All they do is run around, sunbath and plop out eggs."

"They don't 'plop' out eggs, Zo" Aeleus laughed. The older boy was standing in the middle of the chickens, sprinkling feed onto the ground in a light shower. "But they are kind of luck. No stress, no work… Until they get too old to produce eggs. Then we cook 'em."

Ienzo chuckled lightly, then he looked at the feed bag. A patch of different coloured fabric hiding a hole was popping at the steams. Grain was pouring out without Aeleus knowing.

"Ah, Allie. Your bag."

"My what?"

The patch ripped away and the feed rained onto the ground all in one go. The hen attacked in a fraction of a second, crowing loudly and peaking anything. Aeleus tried to get away without stepping on them.

"Hey! Stop it! Bad chickens! Bad, bad, bad chickens! Ahhh!"

He jumped over the side and tripped over the bag, crashing to the ground. His clothes were dusty from the dirt and his hair had feather sticking up in the tangles. Ienzo tried not to giggle but fails, laughing loudly.

* * *

**83. Candy.**

"Want one?" the Schemer asks, waving a orange lollipop in front of Lexaeus' face. The Hero shakes his head.

"No thank you" he says quietly. Zexion shrugs, and places the sweet back into his pocket and continues to stuck idly on the red lolly in his mouth. He makes slurping noises and Lexaeus looks up from his book again.

"Why do you eat all of that sugar anyway?" he asks.

"Because they taste nice" the boy smiles. He pulls the lolly out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound. "I like the taste of artificial strawberry."

"…Your mouth is red" Lexaeus points out, and the boy purses his lips together.

"So what?"

* * *

**84. Tassel.**

"You better not say a word about it, Lexaeus."

"I promise not to breath, dear" the man purrs, licking his lips and pawing the young boy's legs and hips. "Why would I want to ruin this with careless words?"

"This is embarrassing" the boy whimpers, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Lexaeus runs his fingers through silky hair, feeling the velvety feel of his lover's scalp.

"I'll make it up to you later" he tells him. He nibbles at his slender neck and Zexion moans loudly. "I promise that too."

"Don't say I don't do anything for you" the Schemer growls, and the Hero chuckles, trailing his hands up supple thighs, under the shirt of the dress the boy wears. A very pretty powder blue dress, with lace finish and small tassels on the cords which are keeping it tied together...

* * *

**85. Roommate.**

Only after a short while of becoming Nobodies did their belongings and possessions become lost together in the quarters. Books are placed randomly on the shelves. Reports and results are tackled together. They share a closet.

Their so-called Lives get mangled so tightly and securely, it is hard to make out were one ends and the other begins.

Even after a while, they become tangle together too. While sleeping, their arms are around each other and their legs are locked.

They are - more or less - one being.

* * *

**Note: **I decided that - due to slow updating and other issues - _What Happens in the Basement_ will be finishing at 100, not 200. I know, it sounds like I'm wussing out, but I can't keep this drabble set going forever. It's impossible. I'm sorry ((_-

However, I promise future LexZex one-shots and there is always _Just One More Chance_ for those who are watching that, so you all have that to look forward to. :)

**Word Credit and Thanks: **_Khelc-sul Renai _for **Chicken **and** Roommate. **_amberblood_ for** Candy **and** Tassel**


	15. Drabble 86 to 88

**86. Jaded.**

"Gods alive."

Zexion poked his face gently. In the mirror, his hair was slip and in need of a good wash. His skin was greasily to touch. The dark shadows under his dull eyes were far too big for his liking.

"I'm staring at the face of Death."

He walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway, pulling his dressing-gown fully around him. He found Lexaeus in the next bedroom, trying to brush a comb through his knotted, wiry hair.

He greeted his friend with a smile, but he was puzzled by Zexion's grimed expression.

"Something is troubling you." It was not a question.

"…Do I look old?" the Schemer said bluntly. "Do I look worn and overworked to you?"

Lexaeus was a little surprised. Zexion was not so vain, that he would ask anyone if he was aged-looking. He took him by the hand and lead him over to the full-length mirror in the corner. Zexion glanced away at first.

"You're very good-looking, Zexion" the Hero sighed, giving his shoulders a careful squeeze. "I look ten times worst then you'll ever be."

Lexaeus was haggard too - Messed hair, hollow eyes, oily skin. Both were still handsome to look at. They just look exhausted.

Zexion looked up to meet his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course. Brush your hair, have a shower and you will feel much better." He planted a kiss into the mop of hair.

Zexion pushed him away. "Have a shave before you kiss me. I don't appreciated the hard bristles, thank you very much."

* * *

**87. Jack-O'-Lantern.**

Zexion likes this World. It's not like the others. This one is a bit more gritty, just that more deadly. It's full of ghouls, monsters and signs of decay. A chilled wind makes blackened leaves whip the air and makes rickety gates creak like a pained banshee. There is a chance that, around every counter, someone or something could pounce on you, rip you into tiny pieces and have you for dinner…

Lexaeus places his roughly bandaged hand upon his partner's head and smiles - His sharp teeth bared out like fangs, his hair more wild then normal and half of his face was hidden under even more brown-stained cloth strips, his one visible eye was brighter too - tickling the Schemer between his soft, pointed ear.

"From the way your tail is moving, you seem pleased."

Zexion hisses in a angered manner, swotting the hand away with his sharp claws.

Couldn't he be something more scary then a bloody werecat?

* * *

**88. Tempting.**

Zexion can't help peering over the top of his book, and he can't stop his cheeks from heating up. Who can blame him? While a toned, statuesque man like the Silent Hero is doing push-ups shirtless in the middle of your living room, what else can you do? He can't just suddenly leave, then Lexaeus will know something is wrong… but it is embarrassing; feeling like a naïve teenaged schoolboy when his lover is going gentle exercises, even though he is in a mature relationship with him to begin with.

He didn't know why nor understand, but Zexion just finds it hard to not pounce the man during times like this. When his slightly tanned skin has a glisten to it due to sweat, and when his muscles flex and bulge with his movements… and the small grunts and groans he makes when he lifts and dips his weight are almost intoxicating.

"…Erm, Lex?"

"Mm-hmm?"

Another grunt and Zexion bites down on his lip.

"A-Are you going to finish your work-out anytime soon?"

The large Nobody stops for a moment, looking up at Zexion, breathing deeply.

"…I was going to continue for ten minutes more. Why?"

"…I can't wait that long."

"What do yo--Hmmp!"

Zexion pounces, pushing the giant onto his back, and attacks his mouth with his, pawing on his chest and hair and everything. Lexaeus' eyes widen with shock.

_What did I do?_

* * *


	16. Drabble 89 to 90

**89. Medal.**

The champions of war and brave idols in stories and legends are usually rewarded by the grateful.. Which is understandable. If you want to praise someone for their loyalty to the kingdom or for saving any lives, it is justified, expected.

The thankful gifts are often typical and luxurious - gold, jewels, feasts of sweet goods, fine wine and well-endowed ladies of the court - and that made the Silent Hero wonder if his titled name suited him, as he never wanted trivial fortune and unfamiliar people bowing before him. He never wanted flashy prizes. All he wanted in return for his tasks and trials, was a simple smile and a care pat on the back from the one person that mattered. He received that, he know he did a good job.

* * *

**90. Dress-Up.**

In one of the attics, the young boys came across a large box of fancy costumes; a whole manner of hats and masks and long flowing gowns and capes. Of course, in a matter of seconds after the discovers, Ienzo and Aeleus started to pull everything out of the chest and try everything on.

"Why would Master Ansem keep all of this hidden in a dusty attic?" Ienzo asks with a laugh, placing the tri-corner atop of his hat. It went fabulously-well with his new lime shirt and large belt.

"I know. It seems a real shame." Aeleus digs elbow into the fabric and pulls out a Japanese warrior mask, resembling a detailed dragon. He grinned on put it on with the colourful strings of beads around his neck and his poncho, and stands confidently in a model-like pose with hands on hips, making his friend giggle. "What do you think?"

"Sensational, darling" Ienzo drawls like fashion buff, with a wave of his hand. "You look positively smashing."

* * *

Only 10 more to go!

**Prompt Suggestion Thanks**: Khelc-sul Renai for **Medal.**

* * *


	17. Drabble 91 to 93

**91. Dog.**

Ienzo pressed his stubbed nose against the window pane, grinning as the small, fat puppies yapped at him and stood up at their back-legs, front paws against his hands through the glass. Aeleus tugs at the little boy's sleeve but he just shrugs him away.

"Not yet."

"Oh, come on, Zo. I wanna go home." The teenager groaned and dumped himself on the window ledge, head bumping once again the glass. "The pet shop will still have dogs in the window tomorrow."

"But what if someone comes and takes one away?" the littlest apprentice moaned, pouting moodily but always looking at the happy-go-lucky puppies.

"Well, if someone does," Aeleus sighed, standing up again, "that dog will get a good home and you won't need to worry about them." With that said, Aeleus picked up Ienzo like he was little more then a bag of caster sugar and put him over his shoulder. Ienzo whined.

"_Nooo! _Allie, you meanie!"

"Don't be silly, mate" Aeleus said with an amused smile, carrying the lad down the road, away from the pet shop. "…You know, my family has dogs back at the farm."

"You do?" Suddenly, Ienzo forgot he was pissed-off. "You're _sooo_ lucky, Al. What type are they?"

"Huntaway. All of them. George, Illtyb and a bitch called Brooklyn. Maybe I can take you home for a holiday and you can meet them."

"Yay!" Ienzo liked that idea and pumped his arms in the air with joy. "You're you best, Allie."

Aeleus smiled warmly. "Maybe a little."

* * *

**92. Seeking.**

They took him. Bastards. But Lexaeus will find them.

They took the one thing in the Universe that makes his miserable existence worth living: Zexion. His lover and partner-in-crime: they stole him. Zexion is _his _and _no one else's_. They took the Schemer to handicap the Hero. Oh, if only they knew what they were doing. If only they knew they broke a lock on the gates of their hell.

This is just like hide-and-go-seek to him.

_One... Two... Three..._

The ground tells him of where they ran. The earth whispers of how Zexion's feet dragged over the surface, how his heel dug in to stop the pulling, how he fall and crashed into the dust, only to be picked up and shoved about again. He pauses where the fall happened, feeling Zexion's body heat still imprinted there, radiating into the cold night air. Still warm. They can't be too far away now.

He continues with his search, tomahawk getting pulled behind.

_Four... Five... Six..._

The last gang of idiots who took Zexion away from him met a bloody, muddy end. He couldn't control himself. He was hurt, angry - or as close to the emotion as a Nobody can feel. Zexion was shocked by the reaction, eyes wide and startled, almost fearful, but he ran to his partner's side anyway. The boy put his arms around his waist and he put his free left arm around him in return, pulling him closer. His right arm was holding a blood-splattered weapon. His breathing was trembling.

He can now see a house in the distance. The lights are on. Someone is home.

_Seven… Eight… Nine…_

He walks up the garden path, closing the gate behind him. He can hear manic laughter. He can hear Zexion shouting, crying out for freedom. After the last time, when he was bathed, the pinkish-dyed water had gurgled down the sink and Zexion was in his bed with him in the dark all warm and safe, the boy asked him to promise to never do that, for his sake, ever again. Lexaeus kissed the soft spot between the shaped, slick eyebrows, saying that he could never promise that but he promised will be more calm if it ever happened again.

Promises are easily broken.

"Ten." A large hand rests against the door. The other hand rasies the 'hawk above his head. "Ready or not, here I am."

* * *

**93. Reward.**

"Now a glacier is a large mass of ice that moves downhill at a extremely slow pace," Aeleus explains in a teaching manner, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "and a glacier affects the landscape in three processes; erosion, transport and deposition. In the term of erosion and transport, there is plucking and abrasion. If plucking is when rock becomes frozen to the glacier and are pulled away from as it moves, leaving a jagged landscape, what happens with abrasion? …Ienzo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah." The younger teenager kept his eyes on the pencil on the end of his nose, looking like the spitting-image of a pale, weird-eyed seal. "I'm all ears."

"Yeah right." With a helpful slap around the head, the pencil fell to the ground, atop of the maps and textbooks. "Ienzo, Master Ansem asked me to help you with your physical geography. Why don't you try helping yourself?"

"Oh, this is stupid." The boy pulled on his fringe in frustration, sprawling his legs across the carpet even more. "Why do I need to learn this sort of thing when I'm a apprentice studying the workings of the Heart? I'm not a geologist or whatever."

"If you just study one field, you will never reach your goals and maximize your strengths," Aeleus huffed, taking another chocolate sweet from their study-snack bowl. "I study the Heart too, but I like revising geography, buildings and landscapes, many sports--"

"Yeah, yeah. You're _brilliant_" Ienzo sassed, flipped onto his back. He groans. "Why do I need all of this in my head? It will just push out even more important - Hhmp!"

Aeleus' lips crashed down onto his, kissing him hard and invading his mouth like a predator. Ienzo's eyes widened in shock, then he relaxed into it, smiling, making hungry noises as hands trailed through his hair and he wrapped his arms around Aeleus' neck. The kiss was over as quickly as it started. Ienzo pouted, tried to steal another kiss but Aeleus pushed him away, clamping his hand around his mouth.

"If you finish all the work," the older boy smirked, "without complaining and you do it correctly, we can kiss some more. Until you are completely slated if you want."

"…Really?"

"I'll smooch your brains out, Zoey."

The carrot and stick method. Aeleus only really used that way of coaxing with horses and oxen, but the glint in his boyfriend's eyes and how fast he flipped back around and drabbed his writing book and pen again showed him that his plan had worked.

Smugly, Aeleus picked up his study guide again. "Now, we were talking about abrasion…"

* * *

…_Okay. It's been forever since I've updated this set and I am sorry. And it's so close to the end too. I am foolish. I want to draw the line in the sand with this soon. Put it to rest. It's been hanging long enough. __**Etymology note: **__All the dog's names are earth-based: George means "farmer, earth-worker" , Illtyb means "multitude of land" and Brooklyn means "broken land"._

* * *


	18. Drabble 94

****

94. Ride.

"_What on earth is that_?"

The creature that Lexaeus presented to Zexion was a bird. A bloody great big one. It was bigger then the Hero for a matter a fact. It was large and strong-looking, with long legs and yellow feathers. He was staring at Zexion with its black, beady little eyes. It had a bit in its beak and a straddle on its back. Lexaeus had a hold on the reins.

"This is a Chocobo" the man said. "This World uses this type of bird as transportation. Like horses. I thought using one would be a great way of scouting the area."

"…Where did you get it?"

"There is a farm over the hills." Lexaeus pointed in the direction in which he came. Zexion furrowed his brow, crossing his arms.

"I'm not riding a stolen bird, Lexaeus."

"First of all, we have not stolen him" Five corrected, "we are borrowing him without asking. Secondly, he is tame and breed to be a riding… bird. Don't worry." He patted the Chocobo on its hide and the bird gave a "kweh" sound, knelling down on bended legs so the men could climb upon his back. "I'll help you up."

"Lexaeus, I am not-- Hey!"

Before Zexion could run away, Lexaeus picked him up and dumped him on the bird's back. Then Lexaeus got himself in front, taking the reins. Feeling unsteady all of a sudden, Zexion wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, burying his face into his back. Lexaeus looked over his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Zexion?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Can we just go if we are going to go?"

"…Very well." A short, sharp tug of the reins and the Chocobo raised to his feet again. The upward movement made Zexion's stomach lurch. Another tug, and the bird started to trot down the path. The ride was bumpy. Zexion was cursing Lexaeus and the the overgrown chicken all the way.

* * *


	19. Drabble 95 to 97

**95. ****Prompt.**

The whole of the desk is covered with parchment and maps and little yellow sticky notes baring last-minute thoughts here and there. Chewing hard onto the end of his wooden pencil, staring at his half-complete work with large blank eyes, the Schemer is slowly getting bored of scheming. At least for tonight.

"Are you still up?"

At the door, a tired looking Lexaeus looks hazily at him, his night-robe loose around his body. Zexion looks over to him, placing his poor bitten pencil onto the tabletop.

"I still have lots of plans and ideas to go over for Xemnas" he sighs. He yawns again, very loudly. Lexaeus chuckles at him and walks over, stroking the lad's hair carefully in a gesture of affection.

"Well, how about this idea: you, me and some hot chocolate on the sofa in five minutes, and I will help you with the rest of this in the morning."

Zexion smiles weakly and leans up to kiss his older lover on the cheek.

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day.

**

* * *

****96. Skate.**

Tightening the straps of his rollerblades, Ienzo gulped. He hadn't skated for awhile, for a few years in fact. He was obviously going to be out of practice, falling onto his bum all the time. All smiles, Aeleus came rolling along the park path and plonked a helmet on the lad's round head.

"Safety first, Zoey."

"Shut up."

The young boy buckled the helmet strap and slowly pulled himself up onto his feet. Aeleus took hold of his waist-guard clad hands to give him more support.

"Don't you know how to skate?"

"I do… I just haven't done it in- ah, in a long time- Yah!"

Wheels rolled and the boy fell forward, crashing into his boyfriend's broad chest. Strong arms around his waist stopped him from toppling to the gravel and Aeleus laughed.

"Maybe you should hold onto me" he mumbled. Ienzo thought this would be a good idea. Aeleus was far more sturdy on his feet, and if Ienzo would to fall, he would catch him. Carefully, they stood in a line both facing forward and Ienzo placed his hands onto Aeleus' shoulders.

"Ready?"

"I guess. Just don't go to fast."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Wait! I-- Ah!" Aeleus moved quite quickly and Ienzo yelps, grabbed around the older boy's waist for dear life, being dragged behind. "You said you wouldn't be fast."

"Hey! Ienzo, let go. I can't skate properly with you clinging onto me like that. Get off! You're putting me off balance-- Ahh!"

__

Splash!

Ducks honked and flew away as the boys crashed face first into the pond. They spluttered, spitting out nasty water. Ienzo got off of Aeleus and kneeled up, frowning at the poor state of his clothing. He furrows his brow and splashes Aeleus with more water in his face.

"Idiot."

* * *

****

97. Sparkle.

The temple ruins hidden within the deepest tropical jungle are just their little secret. They haven't told anyone else about it. Not even a mention or hint. Why would they want to destroy a good thing with idle, foolish telling?

The ruins must have once belonged to a important member of a community, or maybe it was a religious place of worship. Whatever it used to be, the people living there had left behind a large amount of material wealth - gold, silver and jewels were left in a vault room in decent-sized piles around the place. Zexion and Lexaeus consider this trove of treasures as their rainy-day fund. Maybe when they achieve the creation of Kingdom Hearts, it could go towards the idea of retiring early.

Zexion lays down on one of their gold hills, the coolness of metallic coins against his cheek a nice contrast to the hot air lingering around the place.

"What does one do with all of this?" he sighs, blinking hazily up towards the Hero laying with him. "Even a beast of avarice would be overwhelmed."

"It does seem a little too much for one person" Lexaeus shrugs. "But we are going to split it between the two of us, so it's not so bad."

"Can I have most of the gems?"

A sigh. "I guess, if I get a lot of the gold in return."

The Schemer smiles and picks up one of the sapphires between his finger and thumb. He first holds it up in the air, watching the sunshine dazzle and glitter within into glassy angles, seeming different colours that where not there in the shadows. He turn towards onto his side and holds it close to his lover's chiselled face, comparing his irises with the jewel. They are both deep and shine with hidden light, precious and valuable but in two very different ways.

"What are you doing?" Lexaeus asks, pushing the hand gently away from his face.

"…You have very pretty eyes for a big, tough guy" Zexion smirks.

Lexaeus chuckles. "I can say the same about you, little one."

* * *

Only three more to go! I'm almost done with the last lot so please, no more word suggestions. I appreciate all the wonderful words that have been offered to me. If you guys never thought of them, I think we would have never seen the end. You people rock so hard :)

**Word Suggestion Thanks:** _Khelc-sul Renai _for **Prompt**.

* * *


	20. Drabble 98 to 100

****

98. Touch.

Lexaeus lets his long fingers trail idly up and down the Schemer's bare back, feeling all the lumps of his spine, the smoothness of creamy skin. A little moan of approval encourages him to continue, travelling the whole length of his young lover's torso.

He can't help liking how peaceful Zexion looks, how attractive he is naked, wrapped loosely in white sheets like a last minute present. He looks like he is dozing with his hair tousled and his pretty silver-blue eyes only half-open.

"…Do you enjoy touching me?" Zexion asks, voice sleepy.

"Of course I do" Lexaeus answers. He rolls over, closer, kissing a rounded shoulder lightly. "I like being this close to you, feeling you, smelling you, tasting you, even to just look upon your form."

"You sound like a forlorn teenager looking for approval." Moving from laying on his front to lay on his side, Zexion blinks at the Hero, eyes cloudily and almost illegible. "You sound almost adorable. It doesn't suit you."

His hand reaches out and strokes the man's face, over his brow, his cheekbones, his jaw line and through his wild curly hair. Lexaeus closes his eyes, butting his face toward the small hand, making a soft noise, a sign of gratitude. "I don't know what you are talking about. You're the attractive one here, Lexaeus."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Five mumbles. His large, warm hand cups the smaller, pale finger, giving them an almost loving squeeze. "Don't you agree?"

Zexion sighs and moves closer, closing the gasp between their lips. The peck turns into a kiss, which quickly turns into a tangle of sheets and limbs, hands touching every inch of the other body opposite, feeling every curve, noises of moans and two names echoing in their mouths. They no longer need to beg to be touched.

**

* * *

**

****

99. Ballroom.

Aeleus was starting to get used to being invited to formal party at the Disney Castle. Being the charges of Ansem the Wise, the apprentices have always attended royal events. Came with the territory. The only real downside was having to dress fancy and having to stay clean for the whole night.

Aeleus worked the courtyard, talking to otherworldly noblemen, gave his respects to the Mouse King and his queen, joined in a game of "Keep Away" with the other boys using the Court Magician's hat and he even had a few dances with pretty maidens, just to be polite. Who didn't want to dance with one of Ansem's heirs?

However, during the evening Aeleus noticed that every time a girl asked young Ienzo to dance, he would blush and look down to the feet as he declined, claiming to have a sore ankle which he clearly didn't. When the boy was sitting on a garden bench alone in a quite corner, Aeleus went over to talk to him, smiling warmly.

"What's up with you, little one?"

"Nothing…" Ienzo looked up at his friend, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting like a complete loner all night" Aeleus smirked; he sats down next to him. "Why haven't you been dancing with any of the girls? Don't you know how to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance… it's just…" The boy looked around, making sure no one was watching them, then shuffled along the seat to whisper in his friend's ear, hands cupped around his mouth. "What I really want to do is dance with you, Allie."

Aeleus blushed somewhat, a pleasant shade of pink across his cheeks.

"Oh." He look at the younger boy, who too was blushing. "I didn't know you did."

"Well, it's not like we can do so in front of all these people." Ienzo managed to smile weakly. "It doesn't matter. It's just a silly request."

"…I don't think it's silly." Taking hold of his hand, Aeleus pulls Ienzo onto his feet and leads him into the castle, away from prying eyes. "If you want to dance, we will dance." They found a quite, darkened room a few floors up, ages away from kitchens and staff, and they opened the window to ajar, letting the music from the garden drift in. "You will have to be the girl" Aeleus said, getting them into the right position. Ienzo furrowed his brow angrily at him.

"Why do I have to be the girl?"

"Because I'm bigger. The bigger one leads. You are the girly one anyway."

"I am not girly!"

"Shush," Aeleus placed a finger over the boy's lips. "Do you want to people to hear?"

Ienzo shook his head and finally gave in, allowing Aeleus to take the lead and to place his arm around his waist. It's a gentle song, slow and calming. Ienzo can't help smiling and giggling as they waltz around the room. Aeleus chuckles at him.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

"More or less."

With a satisfied sigh, Ienzo closed his eyes and rest his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, happy to just let the older lad move him gently along the floor. Aeleus chuckled again, resting his mouth against the smaller boy's crown, breathing in his clean scent. They stayed in that room for a good two hours. They wanted to stay there forever.

* * *

****

100. Millennium.

The cork pops out the bottle safely and without mess, allowing Lexaeus to pour the alcohol in the champagne flutes, making sure the glass were equally full.

"What time is it?"

"It will be midnight in a few minutes." Zexion sits himself down on the sofa, leaning back against the cushions. He closes his eyes with a soft sigh. "I think I'm going bed straight after this."

"But we need to do this properly" the Hero mumbles. "This is the start of our second year as Nobodies and the start of a new millennium… It's important, as you said." He holds one of the glass out to his partner and Zexion takes it into his thin fingers, having a little sip straight away.

"Yes, I did say that and I know it's very important. This is our livelihood now. We should at least acknowledge it." He looks up at Lexaeus and pats the spot of the sofa next to him. "Sit down. You don't need to stand around like that."

Lexaeus nods and takes his seat next to the Schemer, placing his free arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Zexion lids his eyes, resting his heavy head against the warm solid chest, nuzzling the woollen material of the dark jumper his lover is wearing.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Lexaeus mumbles, resting his cheek against silky grey hair.

"Just a little… I've heard of this superstition, you know. It's meant to be good luck if you kiss someone on the stroke of midnight."

"…What type of good luck?"

"I don't know. Just general good luck I guess."

"…Do you want to try it out?"

"…I don't actually think anything is going to happen. It's just something that people d-Hhpm!"

As the clock over the mantel chimes the midnight hour, Lexaeus captures the boy's lips with his. He pulls away after a moment, smiling and looks around the room.

"Nothing happened."

"…Um. Well," Zexion fixes his hair, fighting down his blush, "it was just superstition. Or maybe the luck doesn't start straight away."

"Maybe" Lexaeus holds up his glass. "Shall we have a toast?"

Zexion smiles and hold up his glass as well. "To another year of friendship and far much more."

Their glasses hit softly together with a bell-like din and they drink to their uncertain fortune quietly. Zexion rests his head again. He can only smell the champagne bubbles fizzing in his nose and the earth-worker's scent.

"…Lexaeus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do… Do you think that we will love each other again when we get our Hearts back?"

"I know we will."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." The man kisses his forehead, nuzzles his face. "Trust me."

And for some reason, Zexion does trust his word on the matter. Now very tired, the young Schemer tucks his legs under himself and snuggles up against his older lover, closing his shadowed eyes. A large hand takes his glass from his grasp and places it on the table, before return to caress his face and hair.

Of course he knew they will be in love again with Hearts. He just wanted to hear Lexaeus say it…

Now the only doubt they both share, is if they will ever get their Hearts back at all…

* * *

**And That's a Wrap!**

Wow! We have actually come to the end. We have reached 100 drabbles, (and I've actually finished something that isn't just a one-shot ^_^ ) I started this collection almost a year ago back in November, just wanted to write these to kill some time, but it slowly started to become a 100 words challenge. Maybe I'm just sad like that.

Anyway, I want to say **thank you** to all my readers for the nice reviews and all the great word suggestions during this time. Since this began, it's received over 4300 hits, about 50 reviews, 17 faves and 18 alerts, which is pretty nifty. So thanks again you guys. You are all awesome. Hope you enjoyed all the fluff and angst. (And is nice to know there are more LexZex fans out there then I thought. I don't feel like a lonely loser anymore.)

* * *


End file.
